Cured
by brownsugar91
Summary: Everyone knows that the Sohma’s are special—they NEVER associate with other people. Tohru gets sick, and starts seeing her dead mother! Her friends try all doctors with no progress until they reach their final resort-Hatori Sohma. AU. A KYORU story. R&R!
1. The Comeback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket. I just LOVE reading it!

In this story, Tohru is 19 years old and never met any of the Sohma's. She heard of them, of course—everyone did. This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it! But don't forget to review anyway!

* * *

**Cured**

**'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'**

**Chapter 1: The Comeback**

It had been a very long day, and Tohru's delicate body could not handle the supposedly simple action of walking anymore. It was already dark and she hadn't eaten a thing since the morning. She'd been working twice as hard lately so she could be able to pay the rent of her tiny studio apartment. She wasn't complaining though—she liked the job she got after her high school graduation. Sure it was a lot of exertion to work as a full time waitress at a very popular restaurant, but the manager had told her that if she kept working hard he might promote her to the kitchen, and cooking was definitely something she enjoys greatly.

The street was quite and almost empty except for a couple walking hand in hand on the other sidewalk. It reminded her of the time when she was a small child; she used to walk out on the streets with her mom, late at night when everyone was asleep. Her mom would make up this long adventure story and Tohru would take her word for it. She looked up at the clear night sky, and wished that she could be with her mom.

It was becoming harder to walk. _Just a little more and I'll be home. _She smiled as she watched the girl hit the boy playfully after he'd whispered something into her ears. But her smile quickly faded. _This couldn't be,_ she thought, shaking her head furiously. She could have sworn she saw her mother—her mother!—waving at her behind the couple. She stopped shaking her head and looked again but no one was there except for the boy and girl. Tohru started laughing out loud at her own stupidity. The couple shot her a look that clearly expressed their concern for her sanity. _How could I possibly think that I saw her?_

She finally reached the building she lived in. She went up the stairs and entered her apartment. She felt that there was something different about it, but she wasn't alert enough to spot the exact change. _Was that chair always there? And my mom's picture—it's a different one. _Tohru was sure that in the picture she put beside her bed was her mom with short hair hugging the baby her. Now, however, lay beside the bed a picture of Kyoko with long hair standing beside Katsuya. Before Tohru could consider this any further, she turned off the lights and dropped into the bed. She was too tired to think of anything.

Just when she had started to rest, she heard a sudden loud bang that made her jolt upright with eyes wide open. She clutched the blanket and wished she had one of her friends with her. She never felt more solitary. Ever since the graduation, she hadn't seen either of them much. Saki was busy working at her parent's antique shop, and Arisa was busy with her modeling career.

From her bed, Tohru could mark out the kitchen's contour through the dark. She could see a shadow moving behind the kitchen counter, and her heart started beating violently in her chest. She stood up slowly, scrutinizing the place around her. She could still sense a motion in the kitchen. It was only few steps away. The problem was that the light switch was near the kitchen. She gulped and started walking carefully towards it. _Step by step…Here we go…Three…Two…One—_She turned the switch on and let out a sharp scream. It was so loud it made a cat down the street shriek. _I must be dreaming! How could my mom be here?! _Right in front of Tohru stood her mother, grinning cheerily. However, when Tohru looked panicked – instead of overjoyed – to see her mother, Kyoko smiled more soothingly.

"Calm down sweetie," Kyoko reassured Tohru, "It's just me. Your mother."

"EH!" Tohru exclaimed, running in circles around the room, convincing herself that she's imagining her mom. _Not only was she standing there in front of her, but she was also speaking casually as though there's nothing strange about her rising from death! Rising from death! What am I thinking?! Maybe I'm dreaming—this would make a lot more sense if I was, right? _She looked at the spot were she saw her mom, and found that her mom was still there looking at her, uncertain. Tohru knew this look of hopelessness—of not knowing what to do. She remembered how her mom used to look at her this way whenever she'd fret over something. _She looks so real yet it couldn't be… _"But you…you died," Tohru pointed out.

"True," Kyoko said, nodding wisely.

"What—?! I mean…How…??" Tohru was at a loss of words. She decided to give up finding any logic in this, and sat on her bed.

"Well," Kyoko said, walking around the small apartment as though she was a tourist in some foreign country, "This little loft isn't as awful as it seems."

Tohru remained speechless. Even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Her head was spinning and felt too heavy to carry. Her lungs felt tight in her chest and she could hardly inhale any air. Her heart was thumping fiercely.

Kyoko stopped inspecting the apartment, and moved closer to her child—though not so close as to be able to touch her. "Are you okay Tohru? You look a little pale," she whispered, anxious. "Not a little actually—_a lot_ pale!"

Tohru looked at her mom's worried expression, and that was the last thing she saw before everything turned black.

* * *

"SAKI! Come here. I think she's waking up! Welcome back you silly—! You've got us so worried about you—

"Don't worry, I'll be fine mom," Tohru murmured, opening her eyes slightly and then shutting them close again.

"Don't be silly, silly. I'm Arisa, your friend, remember?"

Tohru took her time, processing the words as they slowly entered her mind. She looked around and saw that the whole place looked very…white. Right above her was her mom's face—no, it was Arisa's face. She looked behind Arisa and saw Saki talking to an old white-bearded man wearing a long white coat.

"Huh?! Where am I? What happened?! Is anyone hurt?!" Tohru suddenly said sitting straight again.

"Oh our dearest Tohru," Saki came closer to Tohru and held her hands, "how do you feel right now?"

"I'm okay, but what happened?"

"Okay, let's start from the beginning," Arisa said. "I was fighting with one of those bony models I'm living with when suddenly I receive a call from Saki saying that she is sensing some very odd signal from your place. She said it's urgent so we both met up and went to your apartment. We saw you lying on the floor beside your bed—God knows how terrified I was!—and so we immediately took you to the nearest hospital,"

"The doctor said he'll give some pain killers for the headache. He already gave some medicine for the fever but it doesn't seem to be going away," Saki said and added more sorrowfully, "and I can still sense those abnormal signals."

Tohru was feeling distressed. Not only because the physical pain she was enduring in her body, but because of the worrisome she had brought. She couldn't look at Uo and Hana with a pained expression on her face, so she looked to the other side of the bed and abruptly released another sharp scream. _Not again! I was sure I was dreaming the last time. Am I dreaming right now too?!_

"You really are just silly, aren't you?" Kyoko said, shaking her head despondently. "You know, you don't have to feel guilty for being sick."

Saki and Arisa looked anxious as Tohru started acting panicky and kept looking hither and thither.

"Calm down Tohru," Arisa said, as Saki moved swiftly out the room to call the nurse, "tell me where it hurts. What's wrong?"

"Can't you see her?!" Tohru points at her mom. "She's right here—she just talked to me. I swear!"

"I can't see anyone Tohru."

"But why? How come—

"Well honey of course they can't see me," Kyoko said amusingly, "I'm not exactly alive, ain't I?"

"Then how come I can see you?" Tohru asked, while Arisa, Hana, and the nurse all stared at the empty space beside Tohru's bed, bewildered.

"Because you need me," Kyoko answered simply, looking around the room with distaste. "It's too damn white in here! Ask them when you can go back home."

Tohru, though still panicked, automatically turned to face her friends. "She wants to know when I can get home?"

Saki and Arisa exchanged a look. And before they could say anything, the nurse started speaking.

"The doctor said that you can take the medicine he prescribed for you, and go home tonight."

Tohru's head still felt heavy, and she felt disorientated. She turned toward the place her mom was, but she wasn't there. _What did this mean? She was there, I saw her! Maybe she did come back to me—so we can be together, the way we used to be. And even if all of this was just a dream, I still want to savor every moment of it._

Saki and Arisa insisted on spending the night with Tohru. None of them talked about how weird Tohru was acting and just assumed it was part of her illness. When they entered the room, Tohru immediately went to her closet and pulled out a blanket so she could sleep on it on the floor. But just as Tohru was closing her closet, she saw her mother standing right there, and let out another scream.

"What happened?!" Arisa bellowed, running towards Tohru.

"Eh?" Tohru didn't know what to say. Her mother was still there.

"I'm sorry Tohru," She whispered in a very low voice, "but it's hard to be there when there are people around, I guess."

"It's that abnormal signal again." Saki said to Arisa. "Put her into bed. Quickly."

Arisa immediately did what she was told, and picked up Tohru from the ground and carried her over one shoulder.

"Aaah! Arisa! You'll get hurt," Tohru exclaimed, but when she finished her sentence, she was already tucked in her bed. Her friends were both looking at her intensely. "It's my mom," Tohru said, trying hard not to sound ridiculous. "She came back. I don't know why you guys can't see her, but I swear to you she was just standing right there!"

Tohru pointed at the closet, but only her clothes were hanging there. From all the times Kyoko disappeared that day, this was the first time Tohru felt a little surge of disappointment.

Saki put her hands on Tohru's head, looking at her more sympathetically than ever. "You still have the fever."

Arisa put her hand too on Tohru's forehead and her worried expression gradually transformed into an expression of a person on the verge of exploding from anger.

"That crappy place they call hospital! They left you burning!" She cried out, clenching her fists. "We must go right now to another hospital, but we shouldn't forget to sue that freakin' old man!"

"No, please—there's really no need for this," Tohru begged, taking what Arisa said seriously, and already feeling sorry for the old man. She couldn't be the cause of any more trouble. When Arisa's face remained incredulous, Tohru added, "I think a little sleep will make me feel better. I don't think—I know it will."

"Listen, how about we let you sleep for now, and if there's no improvement, we'll look for another hospital?" Saki suggested.

"Oh fine! But we should check the first thing in the morning!" She said as though she was fighting with somebody. "Sleep well Tohru," she said more softly, turning away. She turned off the lights, and they all went to sleep.

* * *

The End of chapter 1! I'll be updating soon. Now, click on review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Last Resort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits basket…Duh!

I'd like to thank those who took the time and reviewed! Thank you!

And I'd like to send special thanks to dooshy who helped with some of ideas in the story. Thanx dooshy!

So, The Sohmas don't exactly appear in this chapter yet ,but they are definitely mentioned… Please Read, enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Cured**

**'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'**

**Chapter 2: The last resort**

The next morning, Tohru woke up with no improvement whatsoever in her condition. On the contrary, her fever was becoming even worse. Her friends immediately rushed her into another hospital once they found that her forehead was still burning. However, the doctor at that hospital gave them the same medicine the doctor before him did. In fact, all the doctors they visited gave the same medicine. Three days passed with Tohru and her friends going to every single hospital in the city, until they reached the last one left.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her system. I'll give her some antipyretics for the fever and she should be all right," said the doctor helplessly, scratching the skin of his bald head furiously.

"We don't want no goddamned antishit!" Arisa screamed at the doctor's face. "We already got those, and they're not working!"

"I'm sorry, but—but that's all I can do," the doctor said, looking at her sheepishly and itching his bald head yet some more.

"What part of 'not working' don't you understand?! The poor girl is shivering with the heat and you—

Saki held Arisa's hands, because she was clenching her fists at the doctor, who was literally taking a few steps back—intimidated like a little child getting reprimanded by his parents.

"Calm down Arisa. This won't solve anything," Saki said calmly, and then added in a low voice to Arisa, motioning with her eyes towards Tohru, "perhaps it's psychological."

Before Arisa could object, she considered Tohru. Tohru was sitting on the bed _laughing_. Yes, she was laughing and completely unaware of anything that just happened between the doctor and Arisa. She looked worn out, and the illness was obvious in her face, but yet she chuckled, looking at some distance behind where the doctor was standing.

"I'll go ask for something. I'll be right back," Saki said to the pensive Arisa and left the room.

Arisa looked at where Tohru was looking and she only saw the doctor deeply occupied with itching his bald head more violently than ever.

"Let's go Tohru. We'll go find somewhere else," Arisa said helplessly.

"Huh?" Tohru said at the sound of her name. She was too much engrossed in her mother's hilarious act. Kyoko was moving a feather across the doctor's head, and the way her mother enjoyed tormenting this doctor amused Tohru in a way that she hadn't been amused with for a long time. Even though, in normal situations, she would feel sorry for the guy…but this was different—this was her mother.

Tohru looked towards the person who called her, and then back towards the doctor, who was standing alone looking relieved. _She's gone again. _

Arisa noticed some disappointment in Tohru's expression, and didn't know what to think. She knelt down on the floor in front of her, and looked at her worriedly. Tohru looked back into her friend's eyes and understood that she must've been acting weird to them. She had gotten used to her mom in the past few days. She even got used to the sudden appearances and disappearances—well, as used as she could get.

"I'm sorry Arisa. I know I've been—ouch!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed after receiving a hit on her head by Arisa.

"Don't you ever apologize for something you can't help! Okay, silly?" Arisa said intensely.

Tohru was about to apologize again when Saki entered the room gracefully, dragging behind her three excited-looking, giggly female workers at the hospital.

Tohru and Arisa stared at the three women who were captivated in some chatter of their own, and then turned their eyes towards Saki who just stood there looking graceful and quiet.

"So…??" Arisa asked, looking at Saki with wide eyes, still sitting on the floor in front of Tohru.

"I think those here beside me might know about someone who could help out our little friend Tohru," she said, smiling with clear contentment.

"Of course we do! I'm telling you if you wanna get cured from anything you should just go to him. I'm not sure, but I think he uses some kind of weird potions he mix or maybe this special type of hypnosis," said one, nodding her head. "Remember that girl who used to work here—Suki I think."

"Oh yes! She got this disease and suddenly she started truly believing that _Hira___the superstar!__was her boyfriend!" said the other and the three of them broke into a fit of giggles.

Arisa was getting irritated by this, and stood up slowly. "Listen, I know you all must think the whole situation is funny," she said, walking slowly towards the girl and then adding more violently, "BUT IT'S NOT! So if you think that doctor can cure anything just give us his goddamned name and his goddamned number!"

The girls stopped laughing, but still chuckled every once in a while.

"Well, it's very hard to get an appointment because he doesn't usually accept people from the _outside_, you know," said the third who didn't say anything before this. "His name is Hatori Sohma, and he is an extremely exclusive doctor."

"Wait, did you just say _Sohma_?" Arisa said, pondering. "I think the owner of the agency I work for is a Sohma, although I've never met him. Actually, I don't think any of the models have met him."

"Well, probably not. You don't normally catch sight of a Sohma walking down the street. I mean sure you've heard of them. They own about half the things in this city! They're like the richest of the rich!!—

"And I've heard the men are so handsome. It sucks that they don't let anyone in their world!"

"I know!" said one just as dramatically as her friend, " Maybe they're werewolves or maybe vampires!"

"YES! Vampires. That would explain everything—the wealth, the good looks and the fact that they live so far from everyone in this gigantic sanctuary-like place—

"I think we'd like to have the number of the doctor now, or will you not give it to us?" Saki said in her strange calm voice that made everyone fall silent.

"Um…sure!" Said one of them hesitatingly, looking at her friends and then at saki with a rather nervous expression on her face. "Here, I'll write it down for you."

Arisa pulled the paper from the girl's hand as soon as she finished writing. "let's go!"

Tohru and Saki followed Arisa, who was basically marching down the hallway, until they've reached the telephone. Arisa immediately started punching the number and waited for an answer, jumping up and down impatiently.

"Hello? Yes, We'd like to get an appointment with Dr. Hatori…uh huh…sure I'll wait it's not like my friend's life is in any DANGER! What do you mean I'm one of those fan girls?!…NO! I'm not interested in dating any Sohmas!…Can you just give me one freakin' appointment! I'm telling you my friend here is DYING!"

"Eh?" Tohru uttered nervously, trying to calm her friend down. "I'm fine—really, you don't have to—

Saki put her hands on Tohru's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said looking at Tohru reassuringly, "we can trust her."

"…Well, you should be scared! The name is Tohru Honda…umm…Tomorrow…six in the morning…uha…ok," Arisa said, more settled, scribbling one some paper. She finally hung up but instead of having a triumphant expression, she had a rather despondent one. She gave Saki a meaningful look and Saki apparently had understood it.

"What a jackass!" said Arisa, "apparently there are many girls who call that number just wanting to hook up with a Sohma or something, but anyway, we got an appointment… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…" Saki repeated thoughtfully.

Tohru was at lost. "What's wrong with tomorrow?" She asked carefully.

"I'm afraid Arisa and I won't be able to make it with you. You see, she and I have been ditching work for several days and if we don't come tomorrow we then must face penalties," said Saki.

"Oh what the hell?! We'll just get fired!" Arisa shouted, waving a hand in disregard.

"No!" Tohru automatically objected. "You don't have to come with me. I understand, really. It's not a big deal, and besides," she said, looking at the ground, and added more quietly, "I won't be alone."

* * *

"It's very quiet out here."

"Seriously! It feels like this whole area is deserted," Kyoko replied, hopping along the extremely high fence on her side.

"I think we're getting closer to the gate," Tohru said, unsure, looking at the Arisa's messy scribbles on the tiny paper. But it was hard to concentrate anyway. _It's the fever again, _she thought. Her head was becoming too heavy for her to carry, but she had to be strong. She shouldn't make her mom worry.

The street was completely empty. On one side, there was nothing—just a large barren land. On the other side stood the long wall of the Sohma sanctuary's fence. They've been walking around it for a while with no sign of any opening to the inside. The place was getting creepy. This reminded Tohru of the time when her mom told her scary tales to entertain her, but Tohru always got too frightened to be entertained at all.

"Mom…do you remember the tales you used to tell me when…?

"The stories that terrified you! Of course, Just because I'm dead, that doesn't mean I've had a memory loss too!" Kyoko said playfully.

Tohru laughed at this, even though when her mom joked about her death, it made Tohru feel a bit…unnerved. Anyhow, her lungs couldn't handle such a laugh and she immediately started coughing.

"Are you okay? We could always have a break," Her mom suggested in the hopes of convincing Tohru. She knew, however, that her daughter—against what people might think—is fairly stubborn. This worried Kyoko a little. Her stubbornness was the reason that she doesn't let go of things she decided to hold on to.

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep on walking. I think we're getting closer," Tohru said—as expected, trying to smile naturally.

Kyoko shook her head helplessly, and decided to bring a subject that might energize her daughter.

"So, tell me Tohru! Did you meet anyone—you know—in high school—maybe a certain someone that you might have had a certain feeling to…?" Kyoko said teasingly, winking at her daughter a number of times.

"Eh?! I don't know what you're talking about," Tohru replies frantically. This type of thing never crossed her mind.

"Well…?? Throughout your high school years? Wasn't there anyone—there must have been somebody…?" Kyoko's voice was getting less teasing and more serious.

"Mom," Tohru said, laughing as the blood rushed to her already ruddy face. "I couldn't ask for more. I had my friends, and most importantly I had the memory of you always carried around with me." Tohru finished her sentence with a smile that broke Kyoko's heart.

Kyoko considered Tohru's expression carefully. She thought of the solitude her daughter must have been in. She looked at her expression so sorrowfully—almost…guilty.

"Tohru," Kyoko started slowly, and Tohru looked up apprehensively, "you have to understand that I came here for a purpose. Once this purpose is fulfilled, I have to return to where I belong."

Tohru listened, at a loss of words to say. She felt that this whole thing was a dream and she had decided to enjoy it. She didn't want to wake up from that dream. She didn't want to _think _of waking up from that dream—ever.

"Well, that's my theory anyway. HELL! I don't even know what that purpose is!" Kyoko said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could. "Oh look!"

And for her good fortune, they had finally arrived at a gate like no other gate they've seen before. It was higher than the walls on the sides of if, and hanging down from the top of the gate was a camera, that was actually moving closer down to them. Unexpectedly, the camera hovered over kyoko for a while before finally turning to Tohru.

"That was weird," Tohru said, smiling nervously.

"Well, what are you waiting for hun? Knock the door." Kyoko said simply, regardless of the fact that the gate was metal and not something that a knock can be heard on.

Tohru nodded, and raised her shivery hand. She wasn't sure if it was shaking from her fever or fear. And just when she was about to knock the metallic door, a voice out of nowhere called out—

"STOP!"

* * *

Umm…Well, this was the end of chapter two—what do you think?! I hope you liked it. And remember whether you do or you don't you can always tell me exactly what you think by submitting a little nice review… XD


	3. The Forest

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own fruits basket… It's all Natsuki Takaya's magic!_

_Thanks again so much for those who reviewed! You all made me ecstatic, so thanx again!_

_I know I took time to put this chapter up, but I hope it was worth it, and I hope you like it. Tohru finally enters the Sohmas world! XD Don't forget to Read & Review!_

**Cured**

'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'

**Chapter 3: The Forest**

"Don't touch the gate!" a guy's voice called out. Tohru jumped at the sound of it, and turned her head in all directions frantically. Kyoko too was somewhat confused, until she finally noticed an accumulation of tiny holes on the metallic gate.

"Tohru honey, I think the voice is coming out of these holes," Kyoko said, as though she had just made an important discovery, pointing at the set of holes in front of them.

Tohru then slowly moved her head closer to the holes, very carefully the way kids do when they try to catch a still butterfly before it flies away.

"YES, YOU!" the guy called out again so suddenly, making Tohru trip backwards.

"Ah, I think you're right mom," said Tohru in awe, standing up with difficulty. It felt like every muscle in her body was aching.

"I wouldn't mind being your mom. Acutally, I wouldn't mind even—OUCH! Why do you always hit me Machi! So anyway, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Tohru was listening to the voice, astounded, her eyes fixed on the holes. She wasn't sure where or who to speak to.

"I guess he could hear you. Tell him you have an appointment," Kyoko suggested, concerned about her daughter's health condition.

"My name is Tohru Honda," Tohru spoke through the holes timidly, "I have an appointment with Dr. Hatori Sohma."

The guy laughed so loudly making Tohru jolt again, but this time, however, she didn't fall. "You don't have to speak through the speakers because they're—well—speakers!" said the guy, still snickering. "Just wait where you are, and someone here will come and escort you to the clinic."

"This person annoys me. If you ever meet him Tohru, just leave him," Kyoko said irritatingly. "Besides he's obviously retarded. I mean, if they're called 'speakers', then you're obviously supposed to speak through them!" Kyoko sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

Tohru smiled weakly at her mom. She barely had the energy to stand anymore. It wasn't a long time they had to wait, before a girl, dressed in a white and grey uniform, came and opened the huge gate. Tohru couldn't tell what was the girl's job exactly from her clothes. _She's probably the same age as me or maybe a bit younger, _Tohru guessed.

"Tohru Honda?" The girl spoke, though young, in a formal, mature voice, with a rather blank expression on her face.

"Yes! I have an appointment with Dr. Hatori Sohma," Tohru said, trying to sound as energetic as she could. Her mom was looking at her more concerned than ever. Tohru's face was turning into the color of ash and her breathing seemed to be accelerating by the second. She turned to face her mother abruptly, and smiled with feeble reassurance.

The girl looked slightly puzzled at Tohru's behavior, but motioned with her hand to follow her to the clinic nevertheless.

Once Tohru had stepped in, she was overwhelmed by the view in front of her. The whole place was full of giant interconnected trees, except for a tiny path that cuts its way through the forest. It was impossible to see anything beyond those enormous trees. Tohru was literally overpowered by this scene, and the more she stared upwards to reach the top of the trees, the dizzier she felt.

"Honey, take a deep breath and stop tilting your head so high," Kyoko said, noticing that her daughter seemed off-balanced.

"Okay!" Tohru automatically replied, "this place is just so stunning!"

The girl, who had already started walking and had assumed that Tohru is following, looked behind her and saw the frail Tohru standing there—completely alone—yet smiling and _talking _to the empty space beside her.

"Umm… Excuse me miss, this way," the girl said, ignoring Tohru's strange behavior.

"Oh right! I'm right behind you," Tohru said, following the girl into the tiny, somewhat dark pathway. The girl didn't look back and walked fast, making turns every once in a while at certain crossroads, which they encountered many of them once they got deep into the forest. _The place is like a maze, _Tohru thought, trying to catch up with the girl.

"You don't have to strive to just follow the girl, Tohru," Kyoko advised the weary Tohru.

"OK," Tohru instinctively replied, making the girl stop hastily.

"Sorry?" the girl asked slowly, turning to face Tohru, confused.

"Eh?! Oh, it's nothing," Tohru answered, laughing nervously. _She must think I'm crazy! I have to remember that I'm not alone. _"This place is very big," Tohru added, thinking this might lessen the girl's confusion.

The girl stared back at Tohru blankly.

"Just start a conversation with her. She seems like a nice girl," Kyoko suggested, noticing her daughter getting nervous for no specific reason. "It might slow her down too."

"Umm…So, what's your name?" Tohru asked brightly.

"Machi."

"I'm Tohru," Tohru said, smiling weakly.

"Right, we're almost there so…just follow me," Machi said, turning around and starting to walk again.

Tohru and Kyoko continued walking behind Machi, completely quiet, until they reached another crossroad. That's when Tohru suddenly let out a sharp scream.

"What is it?!" Kyoko asked immediately, and Machi stopped at the turn and looked back hastily.

"There was something—I saw it—swinging between the trees!" Tohru said uneasily, standing unstably in the place where she spot someone or something orange moving far away, in the middle of the trees, at an incredible speed. Tohru, in utter shock, kept looking at the trees. _What was that?! Was it a human?! _She kept scrutinizing the trees where she saw that orange color, but there doesn't seem to be anything there but large interconnected branches. _They're so large_… Tohru thought, feeling that her brain was spinning and spinning… She wasn't even sure anymore if she was standing on her feet or lying on the ground… She could make out her mom's voice calling from far away, and some other calm, strange man's voice… She saw blurry images in front of her; there were faces hovering over her, but somewhere—somewhere distant over a far branch, stood someone with hair of the same color she saw in the object that swung between the trees. Everything was becoming dim, but she had seen it. _It was a person_, she thought dizzily, and closed her eyes shut.

* * *

"Oh! At last you're waking up!"

"Mom?" Tohru mumbled, her eyes blinking rapidly. She tried to open her eyes fully, but the light was too strong.

"Yeah, honey," Kyoko looked at her daughter gratefully. "I'm here. You know that you've been passed out all day!"

Tohru finally opened her eyes, and felt a rush of gratitude rush through her. She was afraid that she had awaken from the dream, but thankfully her mom was still there, sitting right beside her. Tohru struggled to sit up. The bed she was lying on was more comfortable than any other bed she had ever lied on.

"You don't have to sit up, Tohru. Just lay down."

"I'm okay. I can do it," Tohru said, finally managing to get up from the bed, and sit on the chair beside it. She took a look around the room she was in, and heaved a sigh in awe. She never in her whole life seen anything as luxurious as this furniture. Tohru felt uneasy to be sitting in this royal-like room. "Mom, where are we?"

"In the clinic. I know!" Kyoko added, as she saw the look of shock in Tohru's face. "I was stunned at first too, but you can see here on your right are some medical equipment," she said, pointing at a polished wooden shelf with some medical equipment and some bottles on it. "And right out side this room is the doctor's office."

"Wow mom," Tohru sighed in awe once more, looking around the room, "this place is so amazing. I shouldn't stay here for long—I don't think I can afford it. I really need to get back to my job so I can pay for this. I already talked to the restaurant manager on the phone, he said he'll give me one week off, and I already skipped work like for five—

"Excuse me?" said a man's voice. Tohru immediately turned around and saw the most good-looking doctor she had ever seen—and she had seen _a lot _of doctors lately. He was standing at the door confused, looking at Tohru and then at the empty chair on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Tohru immediately said, standing up abruptly. "Thank you very much for everything you've done to me," she added, facing him and bowing slightly.

"That's my job," he replied at her blankly, though Tohru noticed that there was still a small hint of puzzlement. He moved to the equipment shelf and brought a thermometer. "Here, sit down and put this under your tongue," he said, handing her the stick.

"Okay," Tohru said smilingly and put the thermometer in her mouth. Hatori didn't return the smile, instead he just looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. The air in the room felt heavy and uneasy.

"Why is he staring at you like this?" Kyoko said, breaking the silence, standing next to Hatori and frowning at him.

Tohru looked at her mom naively and shrugged, with the instrument still in her mouth. Hatori's puzzlement increased slightly as he looked beside him. Right at that moment, the thermometer beeped.

"Let me see it," Hatori said, taking the thermometer from Tohru.

"SEE WHAT?! And I thought I was the perverted one!" A guy wearing the traditional kimono suddenly entered the room, opening the door so abruptly and hard that it hit the wall, causing a loud thump.

"Shigure, can you please be careful with the door next time?" Hatori replied, as though he was used to what just happened.

"Oh, it's okay Tori. Your pervertedness can be excused," Shigure said wisely, looking at Tohru, who was sitting in her place, looking puzzled and uncertain.

"Please, leave my patient alone," Hatori said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. Shigure ignored him and walked across the room to stand right in front of Tohru, with a huge grin on his face.

"May I have the honor to know your name, my little flower," Shigure said, holding Tohru's hand. He bent slightly to kiss her hand, but before he could do so—

"Ouch!" Shigure cried out suddenly, and fell backwards.

"Eh?! Mom!" Tohru exclaimed frantically, standing up.

"There!" Kyoko said triumphantly, "He got what he deserved."

"What just happened?" Hatori said, looking at Shigure trying to stand up, and then looking at Tohru looking panicky, turning her head from Shigure to the empty space beside him. Before any of this could make sense to Hatori, the door was opened yet again with a loud bang.

"Why does it have to be my door?" Hatori mumbled in annoyance.

"Greetings my friend—" A guy with an unusually long silvery hair, wearing the most extravagant clothes, entered the room even more dramatically than the one before him. "I can't believe my eyes!" He said, looking at Tohru, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Oh I'm so happy for you! You finally gotten over that girl!"

Hatori heaved a sigh, shaking his head helplessly. "Ayame. Shigure. Incase both of you have forgotten, this place is my clinic. I have a patient here as you may have noticed, and she needs some rest." Hatori said, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"I'm sorry Tori! I just got so happy, thinking you've moved on," Ayame said.

Hatori's expression became rigid and he didn't reply.

"Aya, I think we're getting kicked out!" Shigure said dramatically. "Lets leave, but we're definitely coming back—I still need to know the name of this little flower!" Shigure dragged Ayame, who still looked like he wanted to say something, and they were both gone.

"I'm sorry about this Miss. Honda," Hatori said sitting on the chair in front of Tohru. "You're temperature is still relatively high for reasons I can't understand at the moment. That's why I'm gonna have to ask you to stay a little longer, so you can be under my observation at least until I can figure out what's wrong exactly."

Tohru considered this. She thought about this room—every small piece in her felt like it was worth a fortune. _How could she afford all this?_ Kyoko's eyes met Tohru's and Kyoko understood what was going on in Tohru's mind.

"Sir, the truth is, I have a job as a waitress and—

"In any case, in your condition, you can't think of working. You're lucky Machi came running to me when you passed out. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened…"

"Yes, thank you very much for everything. This is so generous of you," Tohru said again.

"I'm only doing this because it's my job," Hatori said firmly. He got up and got a notebook from one of the shelves, and took out a pen from his white coat pocket.

"I'm going to prescribe some antipyretics for you, even though their effect will only be temporary. So, when did you start getting this fever?"

"Ahh… About four days ago, I guess," Tohru answered, remembering the day she walked home from work.

"really?" Kyoko asked, contemplating what her daughter just said.

Tohru turned to her side, and nodded at her mother.

"Are you seeing someone?" Hatori suddenly asked, catching Tohru off-guard. "And before, who were you talking too?"

Tohru immediately started laughing out of her nervousness, but when she looked up and saw Hatori's pale eyes looking at her so intensely, she stopped.

"Sometimes with this kind of constant high fever may come along some…hallucinations," Hatori said, talking in a completely serious tone.

"No!" Tohru suddenly replied with a tone slightly—very slightly—higher than her usual tone, but she had to apologize for it anyway. "I'm sorry, but these aren't hallucination."

Hatori kept looking at her with those serious eyes.

"They're not! She came back to me. My mother came back to me!" Tohru added more intensely._ I know I'm not crazy. It's okay if they don't believe me. It's okay if nobody believes me. What matters is that I'm with her! That she knew that I missed her__—__that I've been thinking about her all the time. She knew that I needed to communicate with her__—__that's why she's back! _Tohru thought, looking at her trembling hands.

"I'm sorry," Hatori said formally, then added in a less formal tone, "Sometimes—sometimes when you lose somebody you care about, the memory of them still lingers, and just because you can still sense their presence, that doesn't mean your crazy." Hatori saw that Tohru was becoming shaky, and tears were filling her eyes, and then suggested, "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Sir," Tohru said, looking up at the standing Hatori, tightening every muscle in her body to fight the tears from leaving her eyes, "I appreciate your concern," she said, trying to smile as contentedly as she could.

Hatori nodded at her, and walked out of the room.

Tohru immediately turned to face her mother. _She's right there in front of her. She looks like how she always looked when she was alive. She's so real, I can touch her! _In the past few days Tohru and her mom never touched. Kyoko always got very close, but there was never a physical contact between them.

"Mom," Tohru pondered, facing her mom, who was sitting beside her. Kyoko looked back at Tohru despondently.

"I tried." Kyoko answered as though reading Tohru's mind. "It didn't work. I can touch people that I'm not connected too, I think—like how I made that Shigure dude trip today!" Kyoko couldn't help but laugh when she remembered him falling down. Even Tohru cracked a smile that seemed to be sincere.

"Come on now, lie on the bed," Kyoko encouraged.

Tohru stretched her body on the comfy bed, and looked at her smiling mom before closing eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_The End of chapter 3!_

_I hope you liked it. Don't forget to submit a little review to voice out what you think! _


	4. Disturbance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket… It's all Natsuki Takaya's magic!

Thanks again so much for those who reviewed! You all made me ecstatic, so thanx again!

I spent a lot of time putting this chapter together, even though it's not very long. Kyo's officially in this chapter, however. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

**Cured**

**'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'**

**Chapter 4: Disturbance**

The next morning, Tohru woke up feeling a lot more energetic than she felt in a week. As soon as the sunlight started illuminating the room through the decorated window, she was up on her feet making the bed.

"You're up early," Kyoko said, still sitting at the chair beside the bed she was sitting on last night.

"Yes! I feel a lot better too," Tohru said, noticing that there was a door inside the room she didn't notice before. It had the same color of the walls, which made it blend with its surroundings. She automatically reached for the door knob, and opened the door. She had expected it to be a bathroom, but she hadn't expected what she just saw. Apart from the ordinary toilet seat and washbasin—which were far from being called ordinary by Tohru—lay beside a table, full of luxurious-looking bath products, a huge Jacuzzi. In front of the Jacuzzi hung on the wall was a wide plasma screen, which Tohru didn't understand what was it for but thought it was all amazing anyway. Tohru entered the bathroom, but didn't dare use the bathtub. She heard a rattle outside in the room and assumed it was her mother.

"Mom! You won't believe how incredible this bathroom is! It looks like another five-star hotel room in here!" Tohru said loudly, trying to overtop the noise of the rushing water as she washed her hands. Her mom didn't reply so she continued, "You have to come and check it out, mom!"

"Excuse me?" said a voice that was definitely not Kyoko's. Tohru quickly stopped the water flow and dashed out of the bathroom.

It was Machi, staring at Tohru in a way that definitely meant that she thought Tohru was a complete nutcase.

"Oh haha, you must think I'm crazy," Tohru said nervously, trying to come up with an excuse that would explain her behavior, but couldn't think of any.

"I do," Machi suddenly uttered calmly, making Tohru speechless. "Well, I brought the food," she said, putting the tray she was holding on the table. Machi didn't wait for a reply, and turned around to leave. Tohru followed her outside without thinking. _I have to at least thank her and show her that I have some sanity in me! _

"Wait up!" Tohru said, leaving the room, but as she did so, she remembered that this was Hatori's office, and indeed there was Hatori sitting on his disk, reading a newspaper.

"Oh Miss Honda, you're awake already—wait Machi, I still need you for a moment," he said, stopping her from hurrying out of the clinic, like she was planning to. "Yuki is going to be coming any minute for his routine checkup."

Machi stopped at the door and didn't turn around to face them, even after Hatori had finished speaking. Hatori didn't think this meant anything, because he quickly turned to face Tohru, "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better! I think that those anti-p-p-itreec things are finally starting to work," Tohru replied cheerily.

"Even though I doubt it, I hope you're right," Hatori kept looking at her but with somehow softer eyes than the day before. _Yesterday, _Tohru remembered their conversation yesterday, and wondered where her mom had disappeared to. _She's probably walking around, exploring the place, _Tohru finally reassured herself.

"You can sit down," Hatori said, pointing at the couch that lay in front of the wall opposite to his desk. "There's enough space for both of you," he said, referring to Machi who had taken a seat without anyone noticing. Hatori went back to reading. Tohru thought about starting a conversation with Machi, but it felt too awkward. As Tohru was trying to figure out how to break the silence, someone suddenly knocked softly on the door before entering, completely opposite of what Shigure and Ayame had done the day before—and for that Hatori was grateful.

"Good morning, Hatori," said the guy in a rather soft voice. Tohru couldn't take her eyes of the guy. She thought he was…beautiful—if it's possible to call a guy beautiful. She would have said something—because he now noticed she was there—but she was too startled with his good looks.

"Hi Machi," the guy said to Machi, who was staring fixedly at the ground, and then he looked at Tohru—

"You're right on time, Yuki," Hatori said, then waved his hand in Tohru's direction, "This is my new patient, Miss Tohru Honda."

"Hello Miss Honda, nice to meet you," he said politely, smiling at her.

Tohru, who was silent the whole time, stood up abruptly, and bowed slightly to Yuki.

"No please, the pleasure is mine."

"Machi, please hand me that instrument," Hatori said to Machi, who knew which one he was talking about.

Tohru remained in her place watching quietly, as Machi kept handing Hatori different instruments and Hatori kept using them on Yuki.

"So, what's the problem with you?" Yuki suddenly asked, managing to sound normal even with Hatori Shoving a stick down his throat.

"Oh, nothing," Tohru said, shaking her head, and laughing at the same time. Yuki smiled—not knowing what to say. He knew that Hatori wouldn't normally pick up random girls and call them his patients.

"You?" Tohru asked, curious to know what all these instruments are for.

"They're my lungs," Yuki answered without getting into details.

"Yuki always had problems with his breathing, ever since he born. It's true that it could be fatal,"—there was a gasp at this. At first, Yuki thought it was the new girl, but he felt that it was much closer than this—"but with the treatment and constant check-up, it can be completely controlled," Hatori added, as he noticed that he sounded a bit dramatic—a trait he disliked in his two friends.

Hatori now wore his stethoscope and began to scroll up Yuki's shirt. Machi somehow managed to keep the blank expression on her face, but Tohru hastily walked into the room, trying not to make a hassle.

Tohru sat down on the bed, and at the sight of her breakfast tray, she realized that she was very hungry. And so she began indulging herself in eating types of food that she had never eaten before.

"Tohru!" Kyoko said, showing up suddenly out of nowhere. Tohru started, and almost choked on what she was eating. "This place looks great. I'm sorry I'm late, I went a little too deep in the forest. It's almost like a maze in there! Everything seemed quiet except for a girl who kept shouting around, looking for a pet or something," Kyoko paused, and Tohru was about to talk before her mom went on again, "Did you see that cute guy there! I mean he's really CUTE! I say you go talk to him!"

"What?!" Tohru said a little too loudly, but remembered that there are people out side, and continued in a whisper, "what? I don't know what you mean, mom."

"I'm serious honey. He seems very polite too. There would be one problem though. That girl seems to like him too. But you're so much nicer than her! You'd definitely win!"

"Mom, it's not a competition," Tohru continued in what she thought were low whispers, "I can't just barge in these people's lives like this."

Just right then, Tohru stopped talking for she felt the door open slowly. When she stopped whispering, she looked at the shadowy figure behind the door, and suddenly the door was opened in no less force than Ayame's the day before.

"Ta ta!" A boy, with bright blond hair entered the room, stretching his hands dramatically, suddenly yelled. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he said, grinning sheepishly, as he saw the look of surprise on Tohru's face.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Tohru said, smiling cheerily at the boy. She was sure that he probably wasn't that much younger, but there was something about him that was very juvenile. She couldn't help but grin back at him.

"You must be the new girl!" He said excitedly, skipping through the room to reach Tohru. "My name is Sohma Momiji!"

"Nice to meet you Momiji. I'm Tohru—

"I know who you are! He was right, you are cute!" Tohru blushed at this, but he quickly continued, dragging Tohru by the hand, "come with me! I wanna show you the place! Come on."

Tohru didn't have the time to think of resisting. She got up and walked behind him out of the room, looking at her mom behind her.

"I think I'll stay here. You go ahead," Kyoko said. Tohru didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Momiji, where do you think you're going with Tohru?" Hatori called behind his desk, before finishing what he was saying to Yuki.

"Ahh… I just wanna show her around!"

Hatori looked like he wanted to stop Momiji, but then resolved to saying, "just don't tire her out."

"How did you know about her anyway, Momiji?" Yuki suddenly asked, before Momiji and Tohru walked out.

"From Kakeru!"

"That fool," Yuki said, shaking his head helplessly. In that exact moment, everyone in the room jolted, taken by surprise for a girl out of nowhere suddenly showed up by the door, screaming her head off. The girl had shoulder-length black hair, and she was out of breath. She looked both furious and exhausted. Tohru immediately remembered what her mom said about a girl who was shouting.

"Has anyone seen Kyo anywhere?!" She demanded, looking at all the faces in the clinic. She spotted Tohru, and her expression suddenly changed into a warm, kind one. If Tohru didn't know better, she'd say this was a completely different person. "Hi, you must be Tohru," she said, almost shyly. "When I asked Kakeru if he'd seen Kyo anywhere, he told me about you. Did you see anyone with a bright beautiful orange hai—

"She didn't see anyone, Kagura, she never left the clinic," Hatori said, exasperated. "Please just give a notice or at least knock or something when you come in here next time."

_Orange! _Tohru recalled vaguely, as though she was remembering a dream she had long time ago. _Could she mean that orange-haired guy who was standing up on the tree branch? No, that wasn't real!_ Tohru thought, shaking the thought away.

"Sorry," she said, biting her lip. "Oh! I just remembered! I didn't check in the old dojo!" She said this and disappeared out of sight in a blink of an eye.

"Well, come on Tohru!" Momji said, and minutes later, they were walking in that forest again.

"This place is very big," Tohru marveled at the thick trees, as though she was seeing for the first time.

"It's humongous! The Sohma has a lot of resources. All this belongs to the Sohmas," Momiji said, pointing, as he span around himself jauntily, and then he slowly stopped, adding, "and the Sohmas only."

Tohru saw the look of disappointment on his face, and couldn't comprehend the reasons behind it.

"We're here! This is my favorite spot in the whole Sohma place."

"Oh, this is so beautiful," Tohru said, as they reached an open place full of kids playing, swinging, and running around under the warm summer sun.

"This is the Sohma privet school. Since it's the summer holiday, the kids come here and play in the school's playground."

"So, The Sohmas have a school for Sohma kids only?" Tohru asked in awe.

"Yup! I myself went to this school all my life. What grade are you in?"

"Me?!" Tohru laughed. "I graduated a year ago already. You?"

Momiji looked a bit disappointed, but added more hopefully, "I'm in my last year! I'll be graduating this next spring."

Tohru smiled, as she looked at the happy faces of the kids, they were so…carefree. She suddenly remembered that Kagura mentioned something about a dojo. She'd never seen a dojo in her whole life.

"Momiji," she started with the anticipation obvious in her voice, "Kagura said there was a dojo here—

"There _was_ a dojo here. A lot of these kids and some older Sohmas used to train there. Yuki too trained there—he was one of the best in martial arts."

"Oh," Tohru sighed in amazement. _Martial arts! He didn't appear to be so masculine. _"Can we go see it?" She noticed that he wasn't very excited, and added hastily, "I mean, only if it's not a hassle or anything."

"Of course, it's not. Actually, It used to be very close from here too," he said, smiling at her reassuringly, "it's just that you won't find anyone there. It's not really in use anymore. But let's go anyway. Come on," he said, dragging her by the hand again. They started walking through a pathway through the forest on the right of the playground, leaving the voices and laughter fade slowly behind them.

They finally arrived at an open field. On the end of it was a huge house, in front of the house was the most beautiful garden Tohru had ever seen. It was probably midday now, Tohru thought, because the sun was shining dazzlingly on the flowers' combination on the garden. There was something missing though. It was empty, it felt deserted.

As Tohru was trying to imagine the place, full of people talking lively to each other, she spotted something that startles her. Right in front of the house and before the garden, lay on the floor a guy—the same guy she thought she saw before­—with the orange hair. With the sun in the middle of the sky, his orange hair looked brighter than ever. Tohru—for reasons she couldn't explain—felt as though she was dreaming. She had the same feeling she got when she first saw her mother and thought that she was imagining her.

If this was the case, then Momiji too seemed to be imagining with Tohru, because he seemed to have spotted Kyo there and shouted his name.

"KYO! What are you doing there?" Momiji called, as he walked closer to the house. Tohru followed Momiji automatically.

Kyo stood up promptly, and faced the two of them, his eyes glittering with fury.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snapped, mainly at Momiji, but Tohru became fretful anyway. She wanted to introduce herself or say something, but she speechless. She just stood there beside Momiji, stunned by Kyo's furiousness.

When Kyo noticed Tohru's almost frightened expression, he glared at them even more.

"I was showing Tohru the place," replied Momiji calmly, "By the way, Kagura was looking for you."

Kyo exhaled exasperatedly. "I KNOW! I CAN'T GET WHAT SHE WANTS FROM ME?! CAN'T ANYONE JUST BE LEFT ALONE IN PEACE?!"

"Umm…" Momiji sighed, considering Kyo carefully, and added quietly. "Did you talk to Akito today too?"

Tohru wished Momiji didn't ask that question, because once Kyo heard it, he started stomping at some of the flowers angrily. Tohru couldn't help but let out a small shriek.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" He snapped, facing Tohru for the first time.

"EH?! No reason—it's nothing," Tohru replied hastily, nervous, "umm… It's n-n-nice to m-meet you Kyo," she said the first thing that came to her mind, trying to smile.

Kyo didn't reply, and kept looking down.

"You shouldn't let it out on Tohru, Kyo. I know it's not fair." To Momiji's surprise, Kyo didn't snap back. He just ran into the forest and seconds later, he was gone.

Tohru was still standing fixedly in her spot. _What could have happened that would make him so…upset? _Tohru pondered, remembering the look of extreme frustration on his face. _He was so…upset!_

"Kyo…was the most attached to the dojo, but that's not all," Momiji sighed solemnly, and then shook his head furiously and turned to Tohru. "Oh! You don't have to know the lows of the Sohma. It's too boring! You know what?! I'm starving, let's go and have lunch!"

Tohru decided that it's really not of her business, and smiled back at Momiji, as they headed to one of the forest pathways. Momiji kept talked cheerfully to Tohru all the way, and Tohru smiled and laughed at all the right times. But her mind was somewhere else. Even though it shouldn't concern her, Kyo's frustration kept interfering with her thoughts.

Tohru and Momiji had lunch in Hatori's clinic, but Tohru's fever was starting to come back as the evening progressed, and so Hatori asked Momiji to leave Tohru so she can rest. Momiji promised that he'll come the next day with candy, because—in his opinion—candy can heal anything. Hatori gave Tohru the same pills he gave her the day before.

As Tohru lay on the bed, she started telling her mom, who was sitting beside her, all that happened during the day. She talked about the school, and the kids playing in that huge playground. When she reached the dojo part, she stopped.

"Momiji is really sweet," Tohru said, when she wanted to take her mind of what happened in the dojo.

"And cute," her mom added importantly. "But he seems young. It doesn't matter though, 'cause you can still have Yuki."

"I have you," Tohru said drowsily. She smiled at her mom, and fell asleep.

Tohru didn't know, but that was exactly what Kyoko was trying to change.

* * *

The End of Chapter Four!

So, what do you think? :S I hope it wasn't too… something??

I promise that the story will progress, and I assure you that there is a point to it. Everything will hopefully have a meaning and will make sense towards the end—or middle…well, as the story continues.

I will be updating as soon as I get enough reviews. And by enough reviews I mean **A LOT** of reviews.


	5. Lost For The First Time

**Disclaimer:** I—as you all probably know—don't own fruits basket.

_**A/N:**_ I hope I didn't stay too long without updating. Thanks so much for all the reviewers. I swear, there should be some sort of awards given to those who review!

I finally finished school—hurray!—but I'm nowadays busy with moving into another house, not that I'm making excuses! Or maybe I am :S (Please don't kill me dooshy) lol

Well, anyway! I hope you enjoy chapter five and be kind enough to leave a review afterwards!

* * *

**Cured**

'**It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'**

**Chapter 5: Lost for the first time**

"Please, don't go!" Tohru pleaded, her heart throbbing with overwhelming emotions. She was in a heaven-like place._ A place this bright must be heaven, right?_ But she was too hurt now to notice anything. Finally, Tohru looked up, and saw the blurry image of Kyoko. She wasn't sure why it was so hard to see her. Was it because of the intensity of the light surrounding them or was it just the tears filling up her eyes? Whatever it was, she didn't care._ Mother_, she thought desperately, _don't go_.

"You'll be fine, Tohru. It's okay," Kyoko's voice said confidently.

Tohru wiped the tears of her eye quickly, as an idea suddenly crossed her mind. She looked at her mother's content face, and smiled excitedly.

"I Know! I'll go with you!" Tohru practically squeaked with eagerness. "I'll just go with you!" She repeated breathlessly, rolling the picture of her and her mom being together. _Just like the old days! _Tohru's ecstasy barely lasted few seconds before her mom shook her head.

"It's not you're time yet," Kyoko said in mock sternness, pointing a finger at her daughter. She looked hurriedly behind her before saying to Tohru cheerily, "Katsuya is waiting for me! I have to go!"

"I'll come with you! Wait!" Tohru tried to stand up, to walk, but she couldn't move a muscle. She felt enormous pain as she struggled to lift her legs, watching her mom run. Run away from her into the light.

"NO! Wait! I'm coming!"

"It's okay, Tohru. It's okay," a familiar voice rang in Tohru's head.

For a moment, everything to Tohru was vague. The brightness was gone. She started opening her eyes, and at first the only thing she could see was light. But it wasn't that severely bright one, it was a much more tranquil light. Tohru smiled with relief as she saw her mom's face looking down on her. _She's here_, she thought thankfully, disregarding the aching pain in her head.

"It's okay, honey. It's just a bad dream," Kyoko reassured her calmly.

"I know," Tohru murmured indistinctly, still smiling with gratitude.

"Oh Tohru!—Hatori-san! She's awake! Come fast!"

Tohru looked confusedly at the other side to see Momiji shouting through the door. Hatori immediately came in to the room. He looked at Tohru, who was already trying to sit up, almost with contemplation.

"Are you okay?! I was so scared for you!" Momiji said earnestly.

"I'm fine," Tohru said with difficulty, as Hatori didn't waste time and put the thermometer directly in her mouth.

Momiji heaved a sigh of relief. Tohru noticed that he really did look somewhat worn-out.

"So, how long have you been here Momiji?" Tohru said, while Hatori and Machi, who Tohru didn't notice her presence before, used other medical instruments to examine her.

"Well, I came in the morning after I got the candy—OH RIGHT! I brought you the candy!" His face brightened as he spoke of the candy, and he continued talking about all the different flavors that he got so excitedly, it made Kyoko crack up.

"This kid is really into what he's talking about!" Kyoko uttered through her fit of giggles.

"The strawberry one will be great! Thank you so much, Momiji," Tohru said, smiling gratefully as she looked at the huge bag of candies. "You really shouldn't have bothered—

"Before you eat any of this Miss Honda, you must have your proper breakfast—I should probably say _lunch _by now," Hatori interrupted, looking at his watch. His face suddenly became full of apprehension as he noticed the time.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Tohru asked considerately.

"It's nothing," Hatori sighed, "I just remembered that I have a lunch appointment. Anyway, I am still at a loss regarding your exact diagnosis. Your fever is still abnormally high. So, we shall resort to some anti-pyretic and ordinary painkillers, which will only help you in the short term."

"Thank you very much for your help, sir," Tohru stood up, and bowed to Hatori. She really felt grateful for all the effort and attention he seemed to be regarding her. "I will do whatever it takes to repay you."

"You are a _very_ lucky man, Hatori. I'm jealous." a calm—_charming_, Tohru thought—voice spoke behind the door.

Hatori heaved a sigh exasperatedly, while Momiji jumped from his chair excitedly. "Hi Shigure-san! I haven't seen you in while," Momiji said.

"Hi Momiji. Hatori," he nodded at each, and then—like the last time—looked at Tohru melodramatically, "and let us not forget our little essence of beauty, Miss Tohr—OUCH!"

Both Momiji and Kyoko blew up with laughter, while Tohru started apologizing for what her mother did.

"Hatori, can I take Tohru outside?" Momiji said cheerily, holding Tohru's wrist.

"Yes, Hatori. Can we all go out together like one big happy family?" Shigure asked, mimicking Momiji, except that he looked completely incongruous.

"No," Hatori said sternly to Shigure, and then turned to Momiji, "let Tohru eat something and maybe have some rest, okay?"

Momiji complained, but Hatori was firm. Tohru began eating her breakfast, but felt that every bit of food she chewed had to be forced with difficulty so it can be able to finally reach her stomach. As Tohru was forcing herself to eat something, the door cracked open with extreme force, and Hatori—without needing to look—mumbled exasperatedly something about 'Aya'.

"I apologize greatly for my tardiness my friend!" It was none other than Ayame speaking much more dramatically than Shigure ever did. "Please excuse my lateness Hatori for I was indeed very _very_ busy with my fashion house, you know?" He said, sitting down on one of the chairs, with an exaggerated look of exhaustion. "After all, summer is the demanding season for—oh hello! I almost forgot to greet the fine-looking princess sitting over there!"

"Eh?" Tohru said timidly, more nervous than she would normally be, because her mom was about to make Ayame, who was walking towards Tohru, trip like his friend before him. Tohru looked anxiously at her mom, wanting her to stop. Momiji, though understanding of a person's response to such behavior as Ayame's, couldn't get why Tohru seemed so nervous and kept looking at a certain spot between her and Ayame.

"What about me, Aya?" Shigure said all of a sudden, making Ayame stop before reaching Kyoko. "Is it okay to forget your best friend—your amigo!"

"Oh my dear Gure-san! That's utterly impossible. Not after all that we've gone through!" Ayame said, turning around and moving towards Shigure like he hadn't met him in years.

"He just got lucky this time," Kyoko said bitterly. Tohru smiled at her mom, and sighed, relieved. Momiji, confused, stared at Tohru and where Kyoko is standing perplexedly. Tohru noticed him staring, and said hastily, "I finished eating. Maybe we can go out, Momiji!" Tohru said, getting excited with the thought of showing her mother that playground.

"Sure!" Momiji answered, the perplexity suddenly gone. "Hatori, can we _please_ go now?"

Hatori, who was becoming really tired with his two friends' actions, just nodded at Momiji.

Momiji immediately dragged Tohru out of the clinic, and into the forest's path. Tohru turned around to make sure that her mom is following, when Momiji suddenly stopped.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking directly at Tohru, seeming a bit determined.

"Huh?" Tohru asked uncertainly, "What are you talking about, Momiji?"

He lingered his look on Tohru, and didn't say anything.

"I think he saw you talking to me or something," Kyoko said dully, standing beside Tohru, who couldn't help but look beside her.

"Aha! There—you looked again!" Momiji said, grinning like a mad kid, making Tohru panic. "From the first time I saw you, you were talking to someone! I wanna know why you always seem like you're living in another universe."

"I don't know—I can't—" Tohru uttered, unsure, thinking about how Machi thought she was crazy, remembering the doubt in Hatori's eyes.

Momiji sighed, turning away from Tohru, and sounding unusually much more mature. "I'm sorry. It's just that I always wanted to interact with everyone—and I don't know why, but the way you look sometimes—it's as though there is someone there, someone that's always by your side, and living in this place you can't—My sister!" he suddenly came to a halt and stopped. He looked at Tohru impatiently, "I just remembered, I have to pick her up. I'm so sorry, Tohru. So sorry, but I have to go."

"It's okay Momiji," Tohru mumbled.

"Oh right! You wanna go to the playground, right?"

Tohru nodded, confused at how he could have known.

"You liked it yesterday," he said, as though reading her mind. "Okay. You need to concentrate while I say this."

Tohru frowned trying to catch every word he was going to say.

"You go straight along this path. You'll meet a cross road, which you'll take a left at. Then you take the second turn into the right. The road with then will divide into four paths, and you should take the second from the left. After skipping some turns, you'll find the kids in the playground, okay?"

Tohru nodded, as though she grasped every word he just said. He suddenly looked intensely, directly into her eyes. "Please forget whatever I said. None of it really makes sense—maybe I'm just crazy."

Before Tohru had a chance to reply, he ran off in the opposite direction. Both she and her mom heaved sighs.

"He's a sweet kid," Kyoko commented smilingly. "Makes you wanna snuggle him!"

"Yeah," Tohru agreed, not really knowing to what. She was remembering what Momiji said…_another universe_…, when she realized that she has no idea what direction to take.

"Mom," Tohru spoke slowly, "Do you know which way we're suppose to go?"

"Umm… I think I remember what he said. Let's just walk this way," Kyoko said, trying to sound sure.

Tohru followed Kyoko, buying what her mom just said. But after few hours of following, she at last figured that her mom—like her—has no idea where they were. Tohru began to panic slightly, because she no longer had enough energy to continue walking. Her legs felt unsteady, all her body actually was a bit shaky. If she passed out here, maybe no one will find her for days! She let out a gasp as that thought crossed her mind.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Kyoko stopped. "Maybe we can take a break, sit down, or something."

"No, I'm fine. If I sit, I might not be able to stand again. It's okay. Let's keep walking," Tohru said, looking extremely worn out no matter how many times she said otherwise.

Kyoko exhaled hopelessly, and then remembered something. "You still have those strawberry candies from Momiji, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Tohru looked inside her dress's pocket, and forced one of the candies down her throat. _Now, that should keep me energized, _Tohru thought hopefully.

They walked in silence, until Kyoko suddenly let out a sharp scream, making Tohru start.

"Look Tohru! There's an empty field over there! I can see the sunlight!" Kyoko ran towards the end of the path, and into that light.

Tohru looked in front of her and there was definitely a way out of the darkness of the forest, to which her mom was running to excitedly. Tohru felt a strong sense of unexplainable déjà vu. Adding to her weariness, she was now having a rush of anxiety belt inside of her, and started running madly after her mom, disregarding her exhaustion. She finally reached the field and saw her mom in front of her. As she abruptly stopped running, she lost her balance and fell on her face.

"Tohru—honey! Are you alright?!" Kyoko kneeled down beside her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tohru said gaily, standing up with difficulty. But she didn't really feel it. _How stupid I am?! My mom isn't leaving anywhere, _she thought, smiling at her stupidity. She was so into her thoughts, she didn't feel the movement—a short distance away—when she spoke to her mom.

"This place would've been great for judo practice or something," Kyoko said, inspecting the wide green field, and the beautiful garden in front of the room. Even though the place looked deserted, Kyoko could have sworn she saw someone move there next to the room, but he moved too fast for her to be sure.

"Oh yes! I've come to this place before with Momiji," Tohru said, realizing she was in the old dojo. "It used to be a dojo, but not anymore."

"Well, that's a shame," Kyoko said, walking towards the garden of flowers. "Well at least someone seems to be taking care of the garden."

"really?" Tohru asked, shaking because of both excitement and the fever. She walked behind her mom, and then stopped suddenly. _Did I just hear that…I'm just imagining stuff, _Tohru thought hastily, shaking her head so fiercely, that it ached even more. "I wonder who still comes here. Maybe we're not even suppose to be here, mom."

Kyoko didn't reply—she wasn't listening. She was concentrating on the sound she just heard; it was coming around the corner of the room. "There!" Kyoko laughed madly. "There's someone standing there! Creeping to watch you I suppose!"

"Huh?! Someone creeping?" Tohru said, confused, until she noticed a hint of orange hair showing. She let out a gasp of surprise as her eyes met ruby-colored eyes glaring at her beneath the bangs of orange hair.

"Who exactly do you think you are—coming here like you own the place?!" Kyo shrieked, after coming out from his hiding, infuriated with anger—just like the last time.

"Eh?! I'm s-sorry!" Tohru turned to run away.

"Hold it, Tohru!" Kyoko ordered, and Tohru couldn't go against her mom's wishes, even though she felt very anxious for what her mother might be planning to do. Kyoko continued severely, "no one—no one!—talks to my daughter like that! Not even someone who shares the same hair color as me!" She added importantly.

"Mom," Tohru spoke, trembling violently, as her mom stomped towards Kyo in anger.

"H-HUH! WHAT THE HELL—I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" Kyo snapped, as though he was an object of mockery.

"No—no. I mean—my m-mom—don't!" Tohru shouted to her mom, before she could be able to make Kyo trip or do whatever she planned to do. Kyoko unexpectedly stopped, as she considered the state Kyo was in. He seemed out of his mind, and she liked it.

"STOP TALKING TO AIR! Are you crazy or what?!" Kyo said, flustered, looking at the empty place around him.

"Don't fret, Tohru," Kyoko said calmly, with a rather evil smile on her face, "I won't torture him, well, not physically anyway."

Kyoko moved closer to Kyo, and caressed his shoulder quickly with tip of her fingers. Tohru was staring fretfully at her mom, and how Kyo jumped from his spot looking almost hysterical.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!" He said, looking from Tohru to the space beside him, back and forth.

"I'm really s-sorry—please don't—" Tohru was trying to tell her mom to stop, as she did the same thing to his other shoulder, making Kyo jump to the other side and then spin around himself frenziedly. His color was becoming redder with frustration, while Tohru's color was draining away from her face. Kyoko kept laughing uncontrollably, not noticing that her daughter was becoming yet weaker.

"WHO'S THERE?" Kyo looked carefully around him, expecting to be touch suddenly and out of nowhere. He saw that Tohru was looking determinedly to his right. "So what does this mean?! Do you talk to some sort of ghosts that no one else could see?!"

This caught Tohru off-guard. _A ghost, _Tohru thought for the first time, "My mom isn't a ghost," Tohru thought out loud unintentionally.

"GOD! I _knew_ you were crazy!" Kyo said, wondering why Hatori is taking in mentally ill patients rather than physically ill ones.

Kyoko had stopped in her tracks. She considered Tohru. Her color resembled a corpse's. Tohru's head began to spin and the soft evening light was becoming darker. _My mom isn't a ghost! _Tohru thought, falling to the ground. _Well she never really was able to touch me, and come to think of it, she never eats, and not to mention no one else can see her… NO! _Tohru struggled, as her mind was reasoning with her. She didn't want to think that this is unreal, because it is _real_.

"Honey," Kyoko hovered over her daughter frantically, "are you alright?! Don't pass out here! Come on Tohru. God, this is all my fault—I tired you out! I'm so sorry baby—"

Tohru saw Kyo standing a close distance away. His face wasn't hysterical with anger. He stared solemnly at Tohru, probably not really sure what to think. Tohru then saw her mom's face right over hers. _She looks worried and she's blaming herself, _Tohru thought, _she couldn't be a ghost. She just couldn't. _

"I'll be fine, mom," Tohru murmured, closing her eyes. "It's not your fault."

* * *

The end of chapter 5!

Hope it was worth it. Now, suggestions, recommendations, or constructive criticism are all welcomed with wide open arms! Or if you simply want to leave a review behind, that's also welcomed.

The next chapter might feature some other Sohmas...maybe Haru. I will update as soon as I am able to, and when i get a lot of reviews? lol


	6. Lost For The Second Time

**Disclaimer:** I know you know that I don't own fruits basket sighs

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, so I really hope to get also a lot of reviews for it. Of course, I thank those who did review for previous chapters from the bottom of my heart. Thank you! Muah!

* * *

**Cured**

**'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'**

**Chapter 6:**** Lost For The Second Time**

"It's okay, mom," Tohru said earnestly, "look at me, I'm perfectly fine! Look—" Tohru stood up energetically from the bed—well, as energetically as she could be, after being passed out for quite a while.

Kyoko stopped whimpering for a moment and pondered. She looked blankly at her daughter's poor attempt to look bouncy, and immediately returned to her blubbering. "I should've never—I didn't think!—I just shouldn't have…"

Tohru couldn't stand seeing her mom at this state, and her eyes started to water automatically. _How can I convince her that it's not her fault that I passed out,_ Tohru thought, _I feel a lot better now that I ate breakfast_—_well, the parts that I deserved eating anyway. _Tohru was served with almost a feast-like meal by an old lady that definitely wasn't Machi—which made Tohru a bit disappointed since she was looking for a chance to talk to her. The meal mostly contained really extravagant high-class foods. Naturally, Tohru couldn't eat something that was _that_ upscale, and resolved to chewing a little of the bread on the side. Nonetheless, what bothered her now was her mother's state. Ever since Kyoko showed up, she always seemed cheery and carefree—never so troubled like she was now.

"Oh! I know! Let's go out!" Tohru suggested enthusiastically, and directly dropped her eagerness once she saw the look of horror on Kyoko's face. "We don't have to—I mean, I just thought maybe you could use some fresh air and maybe we'd run into Kyo and thank him for bringing me here yesterday."

Kyoko looked at her daughter's desolate face, and sighed deeply, calming herself down. She could still make this right, she thought hopefully. Her daughter could make use of the interaction with other people. _Momiji was right, Tohru was indeed isolated, _Kyoko thought seriously for the first time in a while. She had gotten carried away with making practical jokes, while her daughter was suffering. Kyoko's expression suddenly brightened up. _Maybe we could run into Yuki! Perfect for my baby girl! _Kyoko thought, chuckling with excitement. Tohru marveled at the quick transition of her mother's mood.

"Maybe we _should_ thank him," Kyoko said to a confused Tohru. "I mean—he did like carry you all the way here—well, not exactly _here_. He just dropped you in front of the clinic and ran off—"

"But I still couldn't have gotten here without him," Tohru added. _I have to thank him, especially for helping such a crazy person like me, _Tohru thought, finding it difficult to imagine that angry-faced guy actually taking the trouble to carry her—Tohru's face reddened as a picture of that scene invaded her thoughts. It's fortunate that she was passed out when he carried her, otherwise her color would've looked no different than the strawberry-flavored candies Momiji had given her.

Tohru, a long with her mom, left the room, noticing that the office was strangely empty. Hatori always seemed to be here. _Well of course, he probably has a family and a life! _Tohru thought, shaking her head, ridiculing her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoko asked, as they stepped out of the clinic.

"Umm? Uh well, nothing really," Tohru uttered, "I was just wondering what kind of life someone like Dr. Hatori would have."

Kyoko thought for a moment before saying, "he seems the kind of person who prefers to be alone—or maybe he was forced to be alone for some reason."

"Eh?! Why would anyone want to be alone or want other people to be alone?!" Tohru said, surprised. She thought about what Hatori was providing for her, the image of him staring at her with that solemn—yet somehow considerate—expression popped in her mind. _I don't think he prefers to be alone, _Tohru thought, _but why would anyone force him to be alone??_

"Hun, maybe we should pay attention to our way, so we don't get in too far," Kyoko suggested, noticing her daughter spacing out, even though it was too late. It was Kyoko's task to act responsible, and that's how she was going to be no matter what happens.

"Yes! Sorry…" Tohru said, and then—

"Kyooooooo!"

_Was I imaging this?_ Tohru hesitated. She couldn't be because he mom seemed to hear a girl's distant voice too.

"KYOOOOOOOO!!" said the same voice much louder, not so distant anymore. Tohru looked far in front of her and saw that it was that black-haired girl she met before.

"Oh mom! It's Kagura. She came to the clinic before. Maybe she could help us!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Yeah, I remember that girl. I saw her screaming like that, when I first looked around the place. A crazy chick, I'm supposing," Kyoko said knowledgeably.

"She seemed very nice before," Tohru said, as Kagura noticed her presence.

"Oh HI TOHRU!" Kagura said, waving and running down the tiny path towards Tohru, "who were you just talking to?"

Tohru gulped. _Not again,_ she thought nervously. "Eh..? N-no one, really. How are _you_ doing?!" Tohru asked, a little too eager.

"I'm fine," Kagura replied hurriedly, waving her hand in disregard—not really caring if Tohru was even talking to her shadow. "Anyway! I've been looking for Kyo. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No, I'm sorry," Tohru said rather smilingly, grateful that the girl didn't interrogate her. "I was actually looking for him too."

"You were _what_?!" Kagura's eyes widened, and then she narrowed them quickly and gave Tohru a sharp look that she couldn't avoid.

"Eh? Um..?" Tohru mumbled, intimidated by how fast the girl's personality just flipped 180 degrees.

"C-r-a-z-y chick," Kyoko was singing quietly.

Kagura didn't take Tohru's incoherent words for an answer. She laid her hands on Tohru's shoulders, and started shaking her violently. "WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR HIM?"

"HEY!" Kyoko screamed, as though Kagura could hear her, "DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Eh?! No please don't mom," Tohru begged, as she saw her mom wanting to hurt the girl. Kyoko surprisingly backed off, and so did the girl.

Kagura stared wildly at Tohru and then beside her. "I don't know who you think you are, saying with all the simplicity you could pull off that you're looking for _my_ Kyo—yes, that's right, he's mine!— but just keep this in mind: I WILL KNOW IF YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL HIM, OKAY?!"

"Okay!" Tohru unthinkingly replied, overcome by the girl's authoritative tone, "I mean—I'm not stealing anyone. I just wanted to thank him for his help—" Kagura's eyes widened with incredulity, and Tohru immediately added politely as an attempt to make peace, "I-I-I d-didn't know. Are you two engaged?"

Kagura let out a gasp, and mumbled something incomprehensible. She gave Tohru one more blazing stare, and fled running away into the woods.

"W-what happened? Did I say something wrong?" Tohru said, confused.

"No you didn't say anything wrong. You meant well," Kyoko said reassuringly, "We have a bigger issue here that we need to sort out. Which way shall we go right, left, front, or back?"

Tohru gasped, while spinning around herself looking at four identical ways. Kyoko watched as the anxiety kept on building up on Tohru's face.

"Well, I think the crazy chick went this way," Kyoko said, pointing at one direction while looking at the other, "or maybe…that one!" she finally said resolutely. Tohru wasn't really sure about this, but she chose to trust her mother.

They walked a few meters, and had to stop again. They were yet at another crossroad, and this time Kyoko had failed to sound confident. Luckily for them, they heard far footsteps. Someone was stomping loudly towards them. It was a guy Tohru had never seen before. At first when she noticed the white hair, she thought he was an old man, but as he got closer, she saw that he looked no older than 20 years old. Both Tohru and Kyoko watched the guy as he strode angrily passed them into the opposite direction, not for once did he even look at them. His expression was so full of rage, you'd think he'd kill anyone any one that'd just touch him.

"Tohru," Kyoko said slowly, watching the guy walking away, "maybe you should ask for directions. We don't know when someone else will walk by."

"Me?" Tohru was frightened by the thought of that guy merely noticing her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing it, but I'm kinda dead and all," Kyoko said not insincerely. Tohru gulped at the sound of that, and without giving it much thought, she ran after the guy.

"Excuse me?!" Tohru shouted hurrying towards the guy. He ignored, and kept marching forward. He wasn't really running, but Tohru had to rush to keep up with his pace.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly for her daughter was basically panting for breath.

Tohru indeed couldn't run much further, and stomped, catching her breath as she fell to her knees. She didn't want to make her mom worry.

"Sir!" Tohru called desperately, "p-please… Help me."

"Finally," Kyoko sighed in relief. The guy had stopped, but didn't turn around just yet. He ran his hand through his hair, which Tohru had noticed now was half black and half white.

"I just need to know where I am…" Tohru's words declined, still sitting on the her spot on the floor. She was struck by the expression that was on his face right now, as he turned to face her. He was looking at her calmly—too calmly somehow—and seemed just pretty much composed. Even her mom marveled at his face. Now that he looked so tranquil, Tohru thought he looked just as handsome as any guy in the Sohmas.

He reached his hands out to help Tohru up. She accepted them shyly as her mom smiled approvingly.

"What a gentleman behavior," Kyoko said admiringly, and then added more grudgingly, "unlike some people that just drop you to the floor."

"Are you okay?" he asked almost more politely than Yuki did.

"Yes," Tohru replied, still slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you. I'm really truly sorry—

"Where did you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, I was actually looking for Kyo—

"Strange." He looked at her blankly. "Who did you say you were again?"

"How silly of me not to introduce myself!" Tohru rushed apologetically. "My name is Tohru Honda. I'm very pleased to meet you sir," she said, bowing in respect.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. It's very nice to meet you too Miss Honda," he said bowing even lower than Tohru. "So I get that you were looking for Kyo?"

"Yes, that's right," Tohru said, glad that she was going to finally do what she was planning to. "Do you mind telling me where he is?"

Tohru and Kyoko both stared at his blank expression with anticipation.

"No," he answered finally, while The mom and daughter sighed in relief.

"So… Can you tell me where he is?"

"No," he said again simply.

"Another type of craziness," Kyoko finally said wisely, after one long awkward silent moment.

"B-but—" Tohru started.

"I don't know where he is," he said.

"Do you know here Dr. Hatori Sohma's clinic is?" Tohru said, disappointed.

"No."

"Oh…" Tohru said, somewhat panicked. _Where else could she go?_

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I doubt you will find Hatori in the clinic in a day like this. If you'd like, I can take you to the common room, and there you might find Hatori's new assistant Machi. I'm sure she and Kakeru would be glad to help you. Come, I was going to go there anyway."

"Oh thank you so much!" Tohru said, thinking that she could at least finally have a chance to prove her sanity to Machi.

They walked in silence for a while, until Tohru attempted to start a conversation.

"So, why did you want to go to the common room?"

"I'm hoping to find Yuki there," he answered.

"Oh, I've met him. He's a really nice guy," Tohru said, smiling.

"I agree," Kyoko said, grinning widely.

"Yes, he is. But I do worry about him sometimes," he said seriously, and although Tohru really wanted to ask 'why?' she decided not to invade like that on such personal matters.

"So, a lot of Sohmas hang out in this common room?"

"Well, it's suppose to be for those who work for the Sohmas, because it's a bit far from the Sohma houses. But a lot of Sohma kids actually hang out there for that same reason."

"I see," Tohru said, "well it must be fun for people to meet up like that. Maybe I'll be able to find Kyo there!"

"I doubt it."

"Why?" Tohru asked before she could stop herself. _It's none of my business! _she thought to herself.

He shrugged, as they reached a large house. The moment they entered, a guy with a messy black hair jumped up at them, with a stern expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't let you in until I see some ID," he said in mock seriousness, stared at Tohru's panicked expression, and burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm just kidding, come in Haru."

"This guy sounds familiar," Kyoko muttered resentfully, as Tohru released a nervous laugh, and Haru—well, remained the same.

"So, how do you feel Tohru, now that your being treated by no other than Dr. Hatori himself? You look so much better in real life than on the screen by the way!" Said the black-haired guy, grinning like a maniac.

"It's that guy who talked through those holes at the gate!" Kyoko remembered, "I knew I hated him!"

"Err.." Tohru mumbled, unsure. Haru saved her the trouble and asked, "you can ignore Kakeru. So you're the new patient at Hatori's clinic?"

"Oh yes," Tohru said, as she followed Haru leaving Kakeru behind. They entered another room with a small group of people sitting around together watching an anime show on the huge television set in front of them. Tohru spotted Yuki and Machi, but didn't recognize a boy with a messy brown hair, and a—cute, Tohru thought— girl with locks of light mocha-colored hair falling to her shoulders. The girl looked up and smiled kindly at Tohru.

"This is Kisa Sohma, a high school freshman," Haru said loudly, making Yuki and Machi, who were engrossed in the show turn around. "And this is Hiro Sohma, a middle school freshman—

"NO, I'm not!" the brown-haired boy snapped. He looked so enraged, as though someone had insulted him. "I'm in my third year!"

"Miss Tohru, nice to see you here," Yuki said, standing up and smiling at her politely, and then turned to Haru, confused. "Wasn't Rin with you?"

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Haru said in an urgent tone. "You could ask Machi there for help, she'd know where the clinic is."

"Yes, of course," Tohru said heading to Machi, leaving Haru talk to Yuki in private—their whispers fading away. She did hear Yuki, however, saying rather 'Rin did _what_?!'. Tohru went and sat next to Machi nervously, who was putting all her concentration on the TV screen.

"Hi Machi, I-I haven't seen you in a while," Tohru tried to start a conversation, but Machi just concentrated even more on the TV.

"Hi," the girl named Kisa said to Tohru, "What's your name?"

"Huh? Me?" Tohru said, forgetting there were other people.

"No the wall behind you! Yes, you obviously!" The boy, sitting next to her snarled, making Tohru jolt.

"Damn, that boy's got some nerves for a boy with such a cute little face," Kyoko commented, while Tohru released a nervous laugh.

"My name is Tohru. I'm a patient at Dr. Hatori's clinic," she said to the interested girl. The girl's eyes widened eagerly and was about to talk when—

"You're the one that idiot has been talking about?" Hiro said scornfully looking up and down at Tohru, while the girl dropped her eyes to the ground, looking disappointed.

"What a little idiot…" Kyoko said, shaking her head helplessly.

"Err..??" Tohru was trying to find something to say, when Yuki and Haru came in to the room, looking both stressed out. Kisa didn't speak to Tohru again, and kept looking down. Hiro stopped snapping and frowned at the TV instead, after looking at Kisa. There was definitely an awkward silence, and the air felt tense, until an unusual sound came from Haru's direction. Everyone looked at Him, surprised. It was coming from his stomach.

"Excuse me," Haru said blankly. "I'm a bit hungry."

Hiro rolled his eyes, while the rest smiled. Even Machi cracked a smile—or at least that's what Tohru guessed from her angle.

"I'm actually a bit hungry too," Yuki complemented, holding his stomach with his hands.

"Umm… Well, Kanohi isn't here today, she's with everyone else in the main house," Kisa said shyly.

"It's okay," Yuki said standing up, "I'm sure cooking isn't that hard."

"NOWAY! I'm not eating anything done by you!" Hiro barked at Yuki.

"Well, that time I think there was something wrong in the food, because everyone got sick afterwards," Yuki said reasonably, while everyone swallowed hard.

"I'll help," Machi spoke for the first time, looking up at Yuki.

"Oh, I'll be glad to help too!" Tohru suggested eagerly. "Cooking is one of the rare things I can do," she added modestly as both Kisa and Yuki looked at her.

Kyoko observed Machi's expression becoming rigid, as all three of them headed to the kitchen together.

"This shall be interesting," Kyoko commented, laughing out loud.

* * *

**The End.**

So...?? What do you think? Whatever it is that you think just tell me it in a review, okay? Deal.

**PS:** I will **NOT** update until I get as many reviews as possible.


	7. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: **I swear to God that I don't own Fruits Basket. sigh

**A/N:**FINALLY! I'm proud to present to you chapter seven! 7 is the lucky number, so I think this chapter shall be receiving a lot of reviews! lol Well, I think that it does serve as an important link in the whole story… Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

Special Thanks to all the awesome reviewers! XD

* * *

_**Cured**_

'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'

**Chapter 7: ****Curiosity**

Even though Machi already thought that Tohru was indeed crazy, Kyoko remained silent and watched the three of them wander around the kitchen. She was determined not to distract Tohru and make Yuki think she was crazy too. Kyoko, despite that intention, let out a chuckle. She just knew that Yuki will be impressed by Tohru's cooking skills, since he seemed so horrible at any simple cooking procedure. So far, he managed to do nothing properly, except for boiling the water—although he did leave it too long on the heat until it had all evaporated. Another advantage on Tohru's side would be Machi. She wasn't as horrible as Yuki, of course, but she was no match for Tohru. And she always seemed to leave a mess behind, making the kitchen hard to work in.

"Miss Tohru, You seem like an expert," Yuki complemented, giving up on cooking and watching how Tohru was effortlessly molding the rice in her hands. "Have you ever considered Culinary school?"

Tohru started laughing nervously. Her mom flashed her an encouraging grin, but that only increased Tohru's timidity. "Err…I-I don't think I'm good enough, and besides I can't afford it."

Yuki considered what Tohru said, smiling. "Well, you would've excelled in it."

Tohru released another one of her nervous chuckles, before hearing a sudden loud CRASH from behind her.

"EH?!" Tohru jolted, turning around. Machi was standing—with her usual unchanging expression—on a cluster of shattered broken bits of glass.

Yuki ran to Machi, and asked, the concern obvious in his tone. "What happened?! Are you hurt? Did you get any scratches?—" he added, holding her arms and turning them around, searching restlessly.

Machi stared with wide eyes at Yuki, going red in the face. Why is he looking at me like that? It's not like he'd actually care about me, would he? Machi wondered, surprised. Yuki was usually polite with her, just like he was with everyone but his eyes seem so—

"Oh Machi, are you okay?!" Tohru said fretfully. "Thank god the glass didn't cut you!"

Yuki hastily let go of Machi's hands, and her expression became straight again, and she started saying, "I'm fin—

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kakeru suddenly entered the kitchen.

"It's that fool again!" Kyoko couldn't restrain herself from commenting, and rolled her eyes.

He looked at the shattered glass, and released a frightened gasp, running to Tohru. "Oh dear," he said dramatically, "You are fine Tohru, aren't you? And you too—" he added turning to Yuki, leaving Tohru mumbling something incomprehensible, "Machi would be so worried—you are okay, aren't you Yun-Yun?—OUCH!—

Both Machi and Yuki hit Kakeru simultaneously. Tohru noticed that both looked fairly content with what they had just done, and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you need any help?" A very soft voice came from behind the kitchen door. Tohru looked and saw it was Kisa, standing shyly at the entrance.

"It's okay," Tohru immediately said to the girl, "we're almost done, really."

The girl gave Tohru a wide smile, nodding, and then went away. _So adorable, _Tohru thought laughingly. Tohru looked and saw that her mom was frowning at Machi, for some reason Tohru didn't comprehend. But whatever it was, just looking at her mom and all these people made her feel good. She was not _alone_.

"Seems like you've already got some admirers already, Miss Tohru" Yuki commented when Kisa left.

"Eh?! What—me? I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tohru said, shaking her head.

"It's a good thing for Kisa to meet someone like you who isn't really connected to the Sohma's," Yuki said, mainly to himself, looking at Tohru, but not really seeing her.

Minutes later, everyone was sitting around enjoying a delicious meal. They all complemented Tohru on her cooking, and it was only Yuki and Tohru that mentioned that Machi also had helped. Even Hiro kept on eating after looking at the food disdainfully, and saying that it was disgusting. Tohru wouldn't have noticed the time, if her mom hadn't commented that it was getting late. She looked around worriedly. _What if Hatori was waiting for her in the clinic right now? He was doing her this great favor, and here she is being arrogant by not accepting it!_

"Calm down, sweetheart. Just ask Yuki to take you back!" Her mom cheered excitedly, yet increasing Tohru's worry.

Tohru looked at everyone. They were all heaving sighs and motioning to their stomachs, to show that they're full. When Machi started collecting dishes and taking them to the kitchen, Tohru immediately followed her example, although she wasn't sure if Machi was comfortable with that.

"Machi," Tohru said slowly, putting some plates into the sink, "do you think you can take me to the clinic?—I mean you don't have to take me all the way! You could just show—

"Oh dear— of all the people," Kyoko sighed despondently, and Tohru held herself from looking at her mom confusedly. She was going to use this opportunity to show Machi that she is in fact perfectly sane.

After cleaning up, the two girls—and Kyoko—headed to forest. Tohru had attempted to start many conversations, but all responses she got were either silences or nods, and occasionally some one syllable words.

"So…" Tohru began at one attempt. She remembered what happened in the kitchen and said excitedly, "Have you always been close to Yuki?!"

"she wishes!" Kyoko screamed somewhere from behind.

"close?" Machi's uttered her longest response so far, taken by surprise.

Tohru nodded, recalling how Yuki looked different from his composed self when the glass broke.

"…I've been working here for a while…" Machi was mumbling. Apparently this has taken her into thinking of a whole new world. She suddenly stopped, and looked at Tohru.

"The clinic isn't so far from here. Just walk straight ahead, and you'll get there," Machi said inattentively, her mind obviously somewhere else, and she ran her way back.

"A strange girl, isn't she?" Tohru said, walking where Machi had pointed.

"Strange?! She's a total FREAK!" Kyoko snapped grudgingly.

"I don't understand why you don't—" Tohru trailed off, because she just heard loud rumbles that cannot be ignored.

"What the hell was that?!" Kyoko stopped too. The voices were coming from their right. If they would turn, they'd probably get lost yet again. But that apparently didn't cross either the daughter's or the mother's mind as they headed towards the source of the screams. They were becoming louder, and Tohru could make out only few words, "…Generation after generation!…How dare you?!…"

They were now out of the forest, and were walking between long rows of big houses. The source isn't as close as they thought it would be, but it was loud enough to be heard deep in the woods.

"I think I can recognize one of the voices," Kyoko whispered to Tohru as they finally reached the a mansion-like house. They both automatically peaked through the window, and their jaw immediately dropped in shock.

Inside, Shigure and Hatori were struggling to hold down a jet black-haired guy from striking the orange-head in front of them. Tohru let out a gasp as she immediately recognized the profile of Kyo.

"… He had brought that to himself! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! NO ONE WILL GO! SOHMAS STICK TOGETHER—DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Look there," Kyoko pointed somewhere behind, and Tohru let another gasp in horror. A girl with long black hair was lying on the floor. Every part of her body looked beaten.

Kyo said something, after taking all that screaming, to the black-haired guy, and before Tohru could make out what he was saying, the guy managed to slip his arm out through the restraints of Hatori and Shigure—who looked oddly serious—and slapped Kyo right on his face. At this Kyo didn't look up and stormed out of the room.

"Wait!" Tohru ran in front of Kyo before he could move on. Tohru stared, wide-eyed, at his face. He looked like he was coming out of a war. Where he was slapped left a big red hand-print on his cheek.

"What are you doing, baby?" Kyoko said concernedly, running after Tohru.

_What am I doing?! _Tohru suddenly thought, panicky. Kyo was looking at her, all of his body trembling violently. He looked too wild to utter comprehensible words, and suddenly started running forward, shoving Tohru out of the way, making her fall straight to the ground, with her eyes still wide-open.

"That son of a bitch! Tohru, honey, are you okay? Can you get up??" Kyoko knelt beside Tohru who sat up on the grass, but didn't attempt standing up. _SOHMAS STICK TOGETHER…All this belongs to the Sohmas__—__and the Sohmas only_…Tohru remembered Momiji's expression as he said those words…She remembered the deserted dojo… What Yuki said about Kisa being excited for meeting someone who wasn't a Sohma…Her memories went further back to the high wall surrounding this place…to what the workers at the hospital said…_You don't normally catch sight of a Sohma walking down the street_—

"Tohru?"

"Huh?" Tohru emerged from her train of thoughts, confused. She looked up and saw Hatori looking at her with surprise. It was actually hard to tell exactly what was his expression, because it was already getting dark.

"What are you doing here?" Hatori said, stretching his hand to help Tohru stand up, "aren't you suppose to be at the clinic?" His tone drove Tohru into her usual frantic self.

"Eh?! Yes! I'm so s-sorry! This isn't—I shouldn't, I know and I'm sorry—I just heard some…_sounds_, and I got c-curious—

"I see," he replied blankly, "well, it's late and if you hadn't taken the medicine yet, you're fever will not just disappear."

"Yes!" Tohru replied obediently, and walked with him to the clinic. They walked in awkward silence through the forest, and every time Tohru thought of asking about what was going on in there, she'd remember how much she had intruded already and would stop herself. Kyoko, however, encouraged Tohru to ask about that girl, who was lying on the floor beaten and forgotten. Kyoko just couldn't let the image of that girl get out of her head. _Lying on floor…battered…neglected…_all things that sounded too familiar to Kyoko's past.

"Umm…Sir," Tohru started carefully, "I didn't mean to but I saw a girl…" Hatori remained silent for a while, not sure if he was suppose to have a reaction to this.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," he finally said seriously.

"No, no, I mean—through the window, there was a girl lying on the floor—

"Oh, you mean Rin. She'll be fine. Shigure will be coming by the clinic to drop her, after she'd calm down—still not sure how talking to Shigure could calm anyone down," Hatori added to himself, forgetting about Tohru.

"So she's not really hurt?" Tohru asked brightly.

"Nothing serious, no," Hatori said, and was surprised to see how grateful Tohru looked. Seeing that smile on Tohru's face made him stop._ Is this some sort of déjà vu? _He thought, the image of a smiling girl with brown hair flashed in his mind. _It's been a while, and my memories were almost fading away but…_

"Is something the matter?" Tohru asked, looking at Hatori innocently.

He snorted, shaking his head. "No. It's nothing. We're almost there." _It can't be helped._

They finally reached the clinic, and Hatori immediately measured Tohru's temperature.

"Hmm… It's a bit lower, but I suggest you still take this medicine, and maybe have some sleep." Hatori said, handing Tohru the bottle.

"Thank you so much—I don't know really what to do—

"You shouldn't worry about this right now—

A whistling sound suddenly broke into the clinic. "Hatori all grown-up! Comforting a girl just like a gentleman with no ill intentions what-so-ever!" Shigure teased, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, walking to the desk followed by the battered girl.

"Rin," Hatori said, completely ignoring Shigure, "How do you feel?"

"FINE!" The girl snapped with indignation.

Hatori nodded understandingly. "Well, go ahead inside and rest if you want."

Rin strode to Tohru's room door, saying, "I'm only staying here for this night. But I am not—

"Rin," Shigure said calmly, the amusement written all over his face.

"WHAT?!" she snapped, holding the door knob.

"That would be Tohru's room."

"Huh?! No—n-no—It's not really my room—I just slept in it for few days but it's not," Tohru lost her words as she was faced by that girl's stare. Rin, with her melting black eyeliner, seemed to have just noticed Tohru there, while Shigure just cracked up.

"Who are _you_?" Rin said to Tohru, not loudly, but Tohru would have preferred the shouting more than this sharp, full of resentment tone Rin just used.

"Damn, that girl's got attitude," Kyoko was saying, eyeing the frail girl up and down, all her previous sympathy gone.

"That's my patient Miss Tohru Honda, Rin," Hatori said sternly to Rin, walking to a door that Tohru didn't notice before, and pulling out a key to open it. "I would appreciate if you'd be politer to my patients a bit more."

Shigure stopped laughing and watched Hatori, while Rin just sniffed air angrily, and walked into the room Hatori just opened, slamming the door behind her with all the remaining force she got left in her body.

"I'm sorry to cause such a disturbance," Tohru apologized, standing up and bowing to both Hatori and Shigure.

"Oh honey…" Kyoko mumbled helplessly. _The apologizing habit never changed in her._

"Don't worry about it. Have a good night sleep," Hatori said, while Shigure just gave her an arrogant smirk, having just received a bow.

Tohru went into her room, and was never happier to see that big comfy bed like now. She immediately dropped onto it exhaustedly.

"That's very interesting… very interesting indeed, but I must add that it is also dangerous," Shigure was saying outside, nodding wisely.

"You know it would make sense if you'd be a _little_ more clearer."

Shigure laughed, "but what's the fun in that?! I'm a writer remember, I add a sense of enigma to things to make them more interesting."

"Riiiiight," Hatori said, busy flipping through pages of different books. After using so much force in flipping the pages, he finally let go, heaving an exhausted sigh. "This is really abnormal. Everything in her body system seems to be working properly, yet she has a constant high fever. Fever is suppose to be a reaction to infections, but there isn't any sign of bacteria or viruses in her body."

"I assume we're talking about little Miss Tohru?"

"Yes. Her body must be fighting something, and that's why she's having a fever. But I just can't figure it out—

"Can't you?" Shigure suddenly interrupted with a sneer.

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked, surprised by that attitude.

"Oh come on," Shigure said, rolling his eyes and laughing, "I wasn't even close Kana and She reminds me of her."

"Kana?" Hatori said, getting a sense of the point Shigure was trying to make.

"Yup."

"So, _you're saying _that I'm taking advantage of the existence of some _slight_ resemblance between my patient and Kana by elongating the treatment period so I can be able to use my patient for _my_ own personal emotional purposes over a longer time?" Hatori said to the smirking Shigure.

"Exactly!" Shigure said animatedly, "I'm the writer here and I still couldn't have phrased it better!"

Hatori looked scornfully at Shigure, and at last said calmly, "nonsense."

* * *

**The End of The Lucky Chapter!**

**A/N: **So How lucky do you think it was? (That doesn't make sense so let me rephrase) What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me your opinion whether it consisted of long critical paragraphs or just a one syllable word like Machi's. I don't mind either, really! XD


	8. I WON'T leave you alone!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned fruits basket, but I don't. shrugs

**A/N**: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while, but the next chapter will come out soon. Hopefully. READ and Review pleeeeeease!

* * *

**Cured**

'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'

**Chapter 8: I WON'T leave you alone!**

"You're still thinking about yesterday?" Kyoko sighed as she watched her daughter lying on the bed, eyes open, apparently deep in thought.

"Mom," Tohru pondered, "why do you think he said that?" _NO ONE WILL GO…_Tohru couldn't get over that fuming wild guy that was screaming at Kyo. Although Tohru didn't voice out who she was talking about, her mom knew right away.

"I'm not sure honey," Kyoko replied, shrugging. "This whole family is kind of weird, you know? But I don't like mean that _all of them are too weird_," Kyoko emphasized, staring at Tohru with wide meaningful eyes. "Not _all of them_ do weird unexplainable actions."

Tohru sat up, staring naively at her mother. Kyoko was concentrating hard at Tohru, as thought trying to transmit a message mentally. After minutes had passed on Kyoko looking like her eyes were on the verge of popping out, Tohru finally nodded and sighed deeply, "yeah, I know what you mean. It's totally understandable why he might be all that angry. With that kind of…_constraint_¾

"Honey, _who_ are you talking about?!" Kyoko stormed helplessly, making Tohru stare at he mom frantically. "If you're talking about that orange head, he PUSHED you!—

"No, no, he didn't mean to—I was on the way," Tohru argued inoffensively. Kyoko took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Okay…Tohru," Kyoko began slowly, "we don't know much about this family, but as you've met some of them, you've surely noticed how…_different_ their behaviors are from other people. Still, between all those weird temperate people, Yuki had never raised his voice on you, he never accused you of being crazy—"

"Yuki?" Tohru echoed confusedly, not sure where her mom was heading with this, but whatever it was, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, so she added quickly, and rather loudly with a big nervous grin on her face, "YES! I know what you mean, he did seem very quiet and calm, and more stable than the others—"

Kyoko's face brightened with ecstasy when Tohru began to speak, but quickly then stopped. Kyoko motioned to Tohru with her eyes to the space behind her, where the door is, but Tohru continued to throw compliments on Yuki nervously, until she heard an unmistakable cough. When she turned around it was none other than Hatori, looking at her, the same way he did when they talked the first time they met, and told her that she might be suffering from some hallucinations.

Tohru got up frantically, and bowed to Hatori. "G-good morning, sir," she said, unable to find something else to say.

"Good morning," Hatori said, "Please have a seat."

"Okay, I-I w-was just—

"Never mind that now," he said, waving his hands in disregard. After his conversation with Shigure the night before, he was determined to get to the bottom of this persistent fever. "I'll need to take more tests from you, since your biological levels seem to be fine. I will need to have blood and urine tests, and hopefully I will be able to make a proper diagnosis."

Tohru nodded timidly, her anxiety increasing exponentially, as Hatori pulled out a needle and was approaching Tohru's arm. When Tohru felt Hatori's touch she immediately shut her eyes and started shaking immensely.

"It's okay, honey. Trust me, you will not feel a thing," Kyoko reassured Tohru, standing near by. Then added, staring at the ceiling reminiscently, "I _know_ what pain is dear, and getting shot by a needle is definitely nothing compared to—

"Are you scared?" Hatori suddenly asked, before Tohru could know what her mom was talking about. As soon as she registered the question, she immediately released her famous nervous laugh.

"N-no, I'm not scared at all," she said between her giggles, and then stared determinedly at Hatori and clenched her fist in front of her. She added rather unconvincingly, "I'm a very brave person!"

Hatori couldn't help but smile, and both Tohru and Kyoko couldn't help but noticing that it was the first time he seemed slightly informal.

A loud inhale was suddenly heard at the door, making all three of them turn hastily. It was Momiji staring at the needle in Hatori's hands with horror.

"NO! Hatori-san please don't!" Momiji shouted earnestly, "there's no need for this—I'll bring more candy! I PROMISE!—

"Momiji, please calm down. I'm just taking a small sample of blood from Tohru—it won't hurt her," he added reassuringly, not sure why he was bothering to explain to Momiji.

Apparently Momiji's panic had attracted somebody else. A girl had opened the door shyly, worry seeming to fill her tiny features.

"CUTE!" Kyoko released an excited scream at the sight of Kisa.

"Is everything okay?—" Kisa suddenly stopped and released a gasp of horror as she too had noticed the needle.

"Hi Kisa, everything is fine—really," Tohru said smilingly, forgetting her previous fear.

"What are you doing here Kisa?" Hatori asked, sighing.

Kisa looked bashfully at Hatori, and opened her mouth slightly to reply but before she could—

"She came to visit the naïve midget girl you have here," Hiro suddenly snapped appearing behind Kisa, looking irritated as always.

"_Midget_? talk about size," Kyoko rolled her eyes, at Hiro's tiny figure.

Tohru, instead of releasing as much as a frown at Hiro, smiled brightly at Kisa. "Oh thank you! You really shouldn't have bothered."

"Can you all please just wait outside?" Hatori asked solemnly, and no one dared to argue.

While Tohru's mind was filled with thankful thoughts to Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji, Tohru didn't even notice Hatori already pulling the now blood-filled needle.

"See?! I told you it wouldn't hurt," Kyoko said.

"Huh?" Tohru looked at her arm and saw a small bandage.

"Well, hopefully now I'll be able to make an accurate diagnosis and treat you accordingly. It seems like you've got some company here," Hatori said in his usual formal tone, walking away, and then stopped and added somewhat lightly before leaving, "just don't let them tire you, because that's exactly what this family seems to like doing."

After Hatori left, Momiji immediately barged into the room, and ran towards Tohru.

"How are you feeling now? Did it hurt?" Momiji said worriedly, holding Tohru's and eyeing the tiny bandage.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Tohru assured, "how are _you_ doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm sorry," Momiji answered, staring somewhat gravely at the ground, "I just had to stay home for a while—

"EH?! Please don't apologize!" Tohru said panicked. Momiji just seemed so different from his usual juvenile self. So Tohru added brightly, "I'm really happy that you came today!"

Momiji looked up at Tohru's smiling face, and then even Kyoko applauded at the transformation of Momiji's expression. He was now grinning excitedly, and somehow this made him look a lot younger.

"Let's go out! We're gonna have lots of fun—come on!" Momiji said, dragging Tohru by the hand outside the room.

"Oh good morning Rin," Tohru said when she saw Rin sitting on the couch in Hatori's office. However, Rin was far from replying this greeting. She eyed Tohru's cheerful expression, snorted, and looked away.

_She definitely hates me, _Tohru thought disappointedly, _maybe I did something that troubled her, but I only met her yesterday_—_maybe…_

"Tohru honey forget about the girl! Look! Yuki's here!" Kyoko practically screamed, pointing towards the door, and added even more enthusiastically—if that was possible, "maybe he came to visit you!"

Tohru was just about to greet Yuki, knowing if she didn't only god knows what her mother would do, before Haru, who came with Yuki started speaking.

"How are you feeling now?" Haru said, looking at Rin as though no one else was in the room. Rin, in return, acted as though _Haru_ wasn't in the room. Everyone remained quiet.

"OH! Everyone is here!" Momiji suddenly broke the awkward silence, "we should all go to the playground or something! What do you think Tohru?"

"That sounds great!" Tohru said, but looked around and saw that the only cheery faces where her mom's, Momiji's, and Kisa's. "I m-mean if everyone is okay with it."

"Oh hi Tohru," Yuki said, noticing Tohru across the room, "It's fine with me to go out."

"Are you in a good condition to go out, Tohru?" Haru suddenly looked away from Rin and asked Tohru.

"Eh?! I'm f-fin—

"You know _her?" _Rin snapped at Haru, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, maybe we _should_ go to this place Rin. Maybe it would help you—

"NO FREAKIN WAY! I'm not eleven Haru!" Rin stood up.

"I never said you were," Haru replied.

"URGH! Then stop treating me as one!" She said storming out of the room, pushing her way between Yuki and Haru.

"I see," Kyoko said wisely, after observing what just happened, "so that's how it is."

"Huh?" Tohru couldn't help but wonder what her mom was talking about.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Kisa asked shyly.

"She's downright crazy that's what's wrong!" Hiro retorted, but his face quickly turned very red as Kisa reached out for his hand.

"Do you want to go to the playground?" she asked, looking directly at his eyes.

Hiro gulped, before mumbling, "sure—whatever, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE!"

Kisa immediately pulled her hands away, looking hurt.

"That boy needs to acquire a lot of socializing skills, unlike someone else here," Kyoko sighed. _But still…_Kyoko suddenly chuckled. _If only Tohru could have someone…_She thought, and stared, with her eyes sparkling, at Yuki—almost an evil grin spreading on her face.

"So, I think we're all set," Yuki said.

"YAY! Let's go!" Momiji led the way excitedly.

As soon as they went out side, Kyoko started urging Tohru to talk to Yuki.

"Come one Tohru! Now is the perfect time! Talk to him!"

Tohru couldn't say 'no' to her mother, of course, but she wasn't sure what she would say under this sort of pressure.

"CALL HIM BACK!"

"Eh?!" Tohru jolted.

"Uhm…??" Yuki turned around, confused.

"Good good," Kyoko nodded hastily, _he won't think she's crazy or anything, _Kyoko was trying to convince herself,"now just start a conversation naturally."

_Naturally, naturally, _Tohru thought hurriedly. "Umm…Where's Machi? I haven't seen her today." _Natural enough, I think._

Yuki's reply was far from being called natural. For some reason this question caught Yuki off-guard. "S-she took the day off, I think," he added, his face turning red at an exponential speed.

It's the first time either Kyoko or Tohru had seen Yuki looking less composed, but somehow Tohru felt that it was a good thing. She suddenly jumped from her place, because Kyoko just released a frustrated growl that could almost be confused to a lion's.

"GOD DAMMIT! We need a plan!" Kyoko screamed. _This is no good! I don't know if I'll be staying long and I just can't…I can't leave Tohru like this… _Kyoko thought exasperatedly, _remembering Tohru's face when she said that now she had her mom! When she said that through out her high school years, she's been with nobody, because she had my memory with her! No, no…Alone is a state I cannot leave her in._

Tohru noticed that Kyoko seemed frustrated and thought maybe she should try harder with the conversation with Yuki.

"I-I heard from Momiji that you do martial arts and stuff," Tohru said the first thing that came to her mind hastily.

"Yes, before Akito decided to cancel the dojo out of the Sohma," Yuki replied calmly and rather coldly.

"Akito?" Tohru was sure she heard the name before. Momiji said it when they first met Kyo at the dojo.

"He's the head of the family. Even though he might be young," Yuki was saying, sounding slightly bitter. Tohru's eyes widen. _Could it be the guy from last night? _"He's the first heir of all the Sohma's wealth and has control over everything around here."

"That must be a lot of pressure," Tohru commented, remembering how wild the black-haired guy seemed. "My mom always said that with a lot of power, a lot of responsibility comes along. So it must be very hard having to make all these decisions…"

"Actually honey, I think that's from Spiderman…" Kyoko pointed out, but she did use to repeat it a lot.

"Umm… You're mom must be a wise person," Yuki said, thinking about what Tohru said. He rarely thought of what happens in the Sohma from Akito's point of view.

"Yes, she is!" Tohru replied enthusiastically.

"Oh you two—" Kyoko laughed, forgetting all the frustration she was feeling. "I always thought that quote sounded cool."

"You have a good relationship with you're mom?"

"Oh yes! We're very close. I think she understands me better than anyone else ever did, and she used to work so hard to take care of me, after my dad passed away," Tohru was getting close to tears. She thought she lost them both. She thought she's going to have to live the rest of her life without a dad or a mom, but now her mom is here! After thinking this her head suddenly felt heavy for some reason, and she felt as though she was getting cold, even though it was the middle of a summer's day.

"I'm sorry about you're dad," Yuki said sympathetically. "You should be very grateful for having such a caring mother… Here among the Sohmas, parents usually expect very specific things from their children in order to keep the wealth "within" and forget what their kids really need. A lot of Sohma kids end up just feeling…confined."

Tohru thought about this, and Kyo's image after he got slapped popped in her head. _That's right,_ Tohru thought, _I still need to talk to him. To thank him for what he did to me the other day._

"We're here! Finally!" Momiji shouted from the front. They all arrived at the park, and the weather was perfect for it, but somehow Tohru still shivered. Yuki sat beside Haru and they began talking together about something.

Kyoko sat behind Yuki and directed all her attention towards him. She was determined to know more about him, so she can improve his relationship with Tohru. _It's going fine so far, but my subject still gets in the way. But how can Tohru be less attached to her when she's hanging around?! She needs to be in love with somebody_—

"Where's Tohru?" Kisa suddenly asked softly, and everyone immediately looked around.

She was no where around.

* * *

**A/N:** Interesting?? What do you think? I'll update soon, but I'm sort of hungry for reviews so GIVE them to me!!...Please.


	9. A Series Of Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. Really.

**A/N: **This chapter took me longer than i thought it would to write even though it's not very long, but i think it turned out...not _so_ bad? Don't forget to Read & Review! You could also tell me what you want to see more/less in the story. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

**Cured**

'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'

**Chapter 9: A Series Of Apologies**

The sun shone brightly on the dojo's little garden to produce a gorgeous field of dazzling flowers. In fact, the scene looked like a picture that you'd find in a postcard. _Why…?? _Kyo thought, feeling the rage starting to build up inside after he'd finally managed to calm himself down. He spent all morning working on this bit of land, thinking it might keep him thinking straight, and it did, but now—now it just looked too…_bright, _he finally thought_. _It didn't match what Kyo was feeling inside. _It's been almost a month right now, and I still have no freakin' idea where he is! I'm trying but it doesn't seem to work!_

"_It'll be over soon…" Kazuma had said before they took him away… he said all of this was somehow a good sign…but that DAMN Akito! _Kyo was now stamping aggressively with his feet on the flowers. He hated this feeling so much. He felt so _helpless_! How could he have been so stupid and careless? Why didn't he support his master to stop the madness going inside of this family? He should've done something to his master before it all went wrong!

"Nooo!"

A crying voice pleaded. Kyo rolled his eyes exasperatedly, before turning around, preparing himself to scream his guts out on Kagura. But when he turned around he was met with an extremely heartfelt expression that definitely didn't belong to Kagura.

_Damn! It's that crazy chick… I hope no ghosts are around…ghosts?! What the hell am I thinking?! _Kyo shook away the memory of the weird tapping he felt on his shoulders the other day when he met this girl.

"Please, it'd be such a waste if something beautiful like this garden be destroyed," Tohru looked like she was willing to go down on her knees and beg Kyo if that's what it takes for him to stop.

Kyo stopped alright. Behavior like that only made him extremely unnerved—specially coming from _her._

"W-what do you want?!" Kyo screamed back, almost flustered. "y-you—did you come here like just to say that?!"

"Ah—n-no, I mean…" Tohru was at a lost of words to say, his stare was so fierce, she could almost feel it boring through her skin. "Umm…I'm sorry!" Tohru finally blurted out and bowed to Kyo.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?!" Kyo said, not sure why the girl was bowing all of a sudden. _Maybe it's not me… Maybe it's her invisible mother or something…_he thought, turning around to look behind him hastily. "There's n-nobody else around here, is there?!"

"Huh?" Tohru stood straight, confused.

"Why are you here anyway?!" Kyo yelled. No way he was going to say something about ghosts. If anyone was crazy here, it wouldn't be him.

_Why am I here?! Why AM I HERE?! Maybe I should've said something to them, or at least to my mom! I must have gotten my mom so worried…_Tohru sulked in her thoughts, and unconsciously sat herself on the grass. She really hated when she made people who care about her worry.

Kyo sighed exasperatedly and leaned against the wall. _She must've forgotten I'm even here, _he thought, looking at her petite figure sitting on the ground from above, _she seems very troubled… very weak. _Kyo remembered how fast she fell to the ground when he pushed her. _She's very tiny, why did I do such thing?! _Kyo thought, also remembering how light she seemed in his arms when he carried her to the clinic—well, in front of the clinic, he wouldn't actually show up carrying a girl in front of anyone!…_so very tiny_…_Da__mn it! Who cares! _Kyo shut his eyes closed and shook his head furiously, cursing himself. _She fainted, and he only helped her. Besides, he did a very horrible thing to her after that_—_shoving a sick person like her the way he did, _he remembered, feeling the heat accumulating to his face from the embarrassment.

When Tohru looked up, determined to do what she came here to do and to return to her mother afterwards, she was overwhelmed by another wave of panic. _Eh?! Why is he so angry?! _Tohru concluded fretfully, looking up at Kyo's red face.

"WHAT?!" Kyo snapped, when Tohru looked at him so frantically.

"Um—ahh…well, I just wanted to thank you for the other day!" Tohru said quickly standing up. "And say that I'm very sorry I caused you such trouble!"

"THANK ME?!" Kyo burst out, staring at Tohru, incredulous. "I _PUSHED _YOU!—

"N-no, no, _I'm_ sorry—I stood in you're way!" Tohru stared with wide eyes at Kyo, just like what she did to her mother when she said that.

"Well, you're suppose to stand wherever you want! You shouldn't _apologize_ for it!"

"I'm s-sorry," Tohru said quietly, staring at the ground. Kyo was just about to scream back, when she continued, "I shouldn't have—I know—but I saw you…I mean I saw what happened inside through the window…"

Kyo didn't know what to say in reply, so he remained silent.

"Why…??" Tohru began, despite her initial determination to just thank him and leave. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know._ Curiosity..? Maybe.. _"Why was Akito so…mad?"

"Because he's an ASS, that's why!"

Tohru gasped at Kyo's words and looked at him anxiously, even though she was used to hearing such language from Arisa. Somehow, she expected a more composed answer. She looked at him and saw his expression looking more…resigned than actually angry.

"Akito wants the whole family to sit around beside him, and wait for his next order! It's all greed, you know? Sohma money remains Sohma money, and that was okay until he went too far and—" Kyo suddenly broke off. _What the hell is he doing talking to the crazy chick?! _He looked at her and saw her looking with concern and listening earnestly to what he was saying, but _why does she even bother? Must be the craziness._

"Whatever. This family just stinks!" Kyo said hastily to drop the subject.

"So…you don't like it?" Tohru asked in conclusion.

"I obviously HATE it! I can't wait to get it out of here! And I would if Master didn't ask me to wait—saying Akito will "mend" soon, as if a person as obsessive as him can ever let go and—" Kyo broke off yet again. Once more, he found himself lost in her earnest gaze and talking unthinkingly about everything. _If I continued at this rate, soon she'll know the history of every little thing that ever happened to me._

"What are you here for anyway?" _maybe switching the conversation on her is better._

"Ah?! Me? Me…just nothing big really…" Tohru said chuckling, and waving her hand in disregard.

"So, Hatori is letting you in for _nothing?_"

"I mean I had fever for a while," Tohru said. _What if my mom is so worried right now? This family is completely unrelated to me! Why did I even ask about such personal things?! And I was addressing him as though I knew him intimately too!_

And so Tohru pulled on a straight face—well, tried putting on a straight face with all the seriousness she could muster, and looked at Kyo.

"I've interfered with your personal business when I shouldn't have," Tohru said, bowing to Kyo, "I'm sorry, sir."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Kyo bellowed, making Tohru start. "YOU NEED TO STOP APOLOGIZING TOO MUCH, and my name is KYO!"

"I-I'm s-sorry—

"STOP SAYING SORRY!" Kyo ordered, stepping closer to her unconsciously until they were only about a foot apart, while Tohru looked even more intimidated. _Forget making pores through my skin, his eyes are practically boring into my soul, _Tohru thought.

"Sorry—I didn't mean to say sorry—Eh?!—I'm sor—" Tohru gasped, quickly held her hands in front of her mouth.

"YOU'RE JUST HOPELESS, AREN'T YOU?!"

"I-I'm s-sor—

"What do you think you're doing to miss Tohru?!"

A voice suddenly snapped making both of them turn around hastily. Tohru was surprised to see that it was Yuki followed by her mother and Momiji. Both Momiji and Kyoko ran up to Tohru, with obvious concern in their expressions. Yuki on the other hand, stared at Kyo with extreme fury in his eyes, while Kyo did the same to Yuki.

"Oh Tohru! We were afraid you've gotten lost or something!" Momiji said, almost hugging Tohru from the relief he was feeling.

"Yeah, really thank god that you're okay!" Kyoko said, a grin forming on her face erasing her previous concern. "Oh Tohru, you should have seen Yuki. He was so worried!"

Kyoko said this to cheer Tohru up, but Tohru only felt ever more guilty for causing such worry.

"Miss Tohru, are you alright? Did _he _hurt you?" Yuki said to Tohru turning his back on Kyo, who took a lot of steps back after they showed up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT A MONSTER, YOU KNOW?!"

Tohru couldn't cause a fight too. She immediately smiled in an attempt to calm them down. "I'm fine really. K-Kyo's been a perfect gentleman!"

Kyo stared at Tohru, incredulous.

"I doubt that," Yuki said coldly, turning to look at Kyo rather disgustedly, "a gentleman wouldn't yell and torment a girl like that."

"I DIDN'T TORMENT NOBODY!" Kyo bellowed, feeling the anger swelling yet more inside him. _That stupid Mr. perfectly-composed-all-the-time! It's his fault too! Walking around as though Master didn't matter to him!_

Yuki held Tohru's hand and began walking her out of the dojo. He made a stop before continuing and said icily without turning around.

"You talk about going to the 'outside' a whole lot, yet that's how you treat the first person you meet that's actually from the '_outside_'."

* * *

"Not very high, that's a good sign," Hatori said, pulling the thermometer from Tohru's mouth. "But there's no guarantee that it won't return."

"YAY!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly. "See Tohru? I told you the candies would work!"

"Thank you, Momiji," Tohru said, smiling at Momiji. She have only known him for a very short time, but seeing his smiling face, she can't help but feel warm inside. And that was definitely something she wanted to feel after her strange encounter today.

"I would recommend you stay inside for a while and rest though," Hatori suggested before leaving the two of them in the room—well, the three of them counting Kyoko.

"We had a really good time today. Thanks for sticking around, Momiji," Tohru said, looking at Momiji when Hatori left. "Even after everyone left, you stayed."

"I was happy to stay!" Momiji said, flashing his brilliant teeth yet with another grin, and then added holding Tohru's hands, "you're a very interesting person."

"Thanks," Tohru said, turning slightly red. Compliments definitely made her a bit shy, but it was Momiji's touch now that surprised her. _It doesn't feel like a child's touch at all…_

"This little guy is actually quite charming," Kyoko observed, trying not to be too distracting. When Yuki and the others were all together after they found Tohru, she's been making her daughter confused and act rather strangely in front of others. Kyoko was now fighting the urge to make any comment that would distract Tohru when she's around anyone.

"So… Momiji, you told me you're a high school senior, right?"

"Yup! And I'll be starting school next week. Holidays pass really fast, don't they—

"Really?!" Tohru lost completely track of time. _How long has she been here? Maybe a week or so…. A week or so I've been absent from my work?! I'm definitely getting fired! _"What day is it today?"

"It's Saturday," Momiji answered, observing the changes happening in Tohru's expression with interest.

"Oh maybe that's why I didn't see Machi today," Tohru said, trying to figure out why Saturdays are different, "and there's also…my friends…—

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Kyoko suddenly exclaimed, making Tohru come to a halt, which Momiji too come to a halt.

"What is it?" Momiji asked, surprised, and then he got up and walked carefully to the door. "I think I hear it too. Two people yelling…"

"Oh really?" Tohru said, now hearing a familiar voice shouting words from far away. _"…for the gazillionth time, I'm not a…more annoying than on the phone…"_

"Oh I can hear Manabe's voice and another girl's. She seems wild!" Momiji commented laughingly.

Tohru's smile widened, it could almost split her face in half. _There's no doubt about it now._

_Speak of the devil…_


	10. She's in love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits basket…

**A/N:** Here comes the tenth chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, you all made me ecstatic! and i sincerely hope you keep doing so!

**Cured**

'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'

* * *

**Chapter 10: She's in love**

"I don't care you BASTARD! I'M GETTING' IN!"

The door slammed opened so hard, if Tohru didn't know better she would've definitely thought it was an earthquake she just felt. Her heart raced and she felt she could explode from the excitement as she saw Arisa run towards her and embrace her into a hug so tight, she could hardly breath.

"Oh our sweet Tohru! How are you doing stupid?!" Arisa said, holding Tohru's shoulders as she pulled her away, and started shaking her violently. "Tell me! How are you feeling? Is the fever gone? Do they treat you well—did anyone bother you?!—" She added, sneaking a look at Kakeru, who was standing behind them looking pretty much annoyed.

"Arisa, you mustn't harm her," a serene voice, that could only belong to one person, uttered quietly from behind. Saki's figure came to view placing a suitcase to the floor, as Arisa loosened her stern grip on Tohru.

"Arisa! Saki! I'm so glad you guys are here!" Tohru said grinning at her two best friends, and then turned to Arisa who was still frowning at her, expecting answers for her many questions, "and I'm fine too! Everyone here treats me very well, really. Especially Dr. Hatori, he's been very kind."

Arisa and Saki exchanged a look, and then turned to face Tohru with big satisfied smiles on their faces.

"So, you two are Tohru's friends?" Momiji asked jovially coming close to them.

"Of course we are! What else do you think we would be?!" Arisa exclaimed irately and rather defensively.

"I didn't think you'd be anything else," Momiji answered, looking confused at her irritation.

"Well, _some people _seem to think otherwise._ Some people _think we just thought of coming here to fool around and have _some_ _fun," _Arisa said with her utmost threatening voice, turning around to face a rather frightened looking Kakeru. It was the voice that scared away many students back at high school—both girls _and_ boys.

"I don't understand why you're saying such things," he said with an intimidated expression on his face, but his lips slowly stretched into a wide mischievous grin. The kind of grin a kid might have after catching his older brother red-handed. "Don't forget that I caught you! I _saw _it, or was I just imagining you talking to a certain person that lives here—

"Y-YOU SICK BASTARD!" Arisa said crossly, although Tohru noticed that she looked somewhat flustered, and was at a complete loss why she might be. Arisa continued rather unsurely, "all I did was talk politely to the guy after helping him a bit. I don't think I even remember what he said his name was."

"Don't worry," Saki whispered to Tohru, apparently noticing how utterly confused Tohru looked. "We'll explain later."

"Anyway, as the _guardian_ of the Sohmas," Kakeru announced smugly and then paused for dramatic effect, but after only receiving blank stares from everyone he continued resignedly, "I'll only allow you for an hour visit, and then you must leave."

"I am sincerely sorry," Saki said, walking towards Kakeru, who already seemed to be taking a few steps back, "but it is very crucial we stay with Tohru for the night."

"Wh-whole night?!"

"And the whole day tomorrow too," Saki added coolly.

"Come on Kakeru!" Momiji said, staring at Kakeru with the most child-like innocent eyes Tohru had ever seen. Even Arisa and Saki marveled at how cute Momiji looked. And Kakeru definitely didn't stand a chance. "I don't think Hatori will mind."

"But—you know—" Kakeru said, his eyes wide open moving them in different directions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arisa snapped.

"Ah—transmitting messages mentally, of course," Kakeru replied as though this was a world acknowledged fact. Somehow, Momiji seemed to have understood Kakeru's weird eye movements.

"I'll get them to the common room in the morning room and we'll stay there?" Momiji suggested, then turned to face Tohru. "You know the place, right Tohru? Kisa told me you've been there. We could all hang out there tomorrow."

Tohru looked at her two friends who just shrugged.

"We just came here to be with you," Arisa said, and Saki nodded in agreement.

"That'd be great then!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly. The last time she'd been in that room, she enjoyed it greatly, and now she can be there with her best friends too.

"Well, as one of this house's knights—

"You're just full of shit, aren't you? You need to stop watching too much anime!" Arisa commented, interrupting Kakeru's announcement.

"This is real! I am a knight, a guardian, and when needed I can be a power ranger."

Arisa couldn't help but break down into a fit of derisive—almost hysterical—laughter, while mumbling words like 'idiot' and 'bullshit' a lot. She was laughing so hard, she had to bend down and clutch her stomach. Kakeru frowned at Arisa, and then grinned that same teasing grin.

"As a _guardian_ of this house, I'm naturally trusted by everyone here. Everyone believes me, you know? For example, I can tell Karenu anything I want—

Arisa stopped laughing at once, and her face became a dark shade of red. It was hard to tell if it was embarrassment or just pure fury.

"Aha! I thought you didn't even remember his name!" Karenu said, pointing an accusing finger at Arisa triumphantly.

"This could be dangerous," Saki commented quietly, which increased Tohru's anxiety level to a much higher level.

"Umm… It's getting dark out side already! What time is it now?" Tohru said suddenly as an attempt to break the tense, stepping between Arisa and Kakeru.

"It's about seven right now," Momiji jumped in with his usual jovial self. "I think I have to go now Tohru."

"Oh then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Tohru replied, smiling back.

"Yup! We could have breakfast there! I heard you're a very good cook, not that I'm asking you to do anything!" Momiji immediately said hurriedly.

"N-no no, that'd be wonderful! I'd love to cook for everyone," Tohru said smilingly. "And thank you for everything."

"No thank _you!" _Momiji insisted, smiling even more happily at Tohru—if that was possible.

"No no. You're the one who's been kind and—

A cough interrupted Momiji and Tohru's little conversation. "As much as this is all very cute…" Arisa began.

Tohru looked at Arisa and Kakeru who were staring at them with blank expressions, and quickly registered that she was suppose to break the tense. She had forgotten her worry, while talking to Momiji, but anyhow it seemed to make _them _forget about the fight they were about to have.

"Let's go Kakeru, bye Tohru," Momiji said, leaving the room and dragging Kakeru with him, "Bye Tohru's friends!"

"An adorable kid," Saki commented once they were gone.

"Well this place is huge and looks very… what's the word?" Arisa was saying looking around the room.

"Luxurious," Saki finished for Arisa. "But what matters now is Tohru's health. Do you feel any better, Tohru?"

"Yeah I've been feeling better in the last two days, actually."

"You're not feeling a bit," Saki said coming very close to Tohru, staring at her concernedly, "_lonely?"_

"Oh no no," Tohru immediately answered before thinking much about Saki's question. All that worry in her friend's eyes was enough for her to make her do whatever she could to make it go away. _I won't make them worry, _Tohru thought and then it hit her; her mom hasn't said anything for a while. _Where did she go? _Tohru looked around, but Kyoko was nowhere around.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arisa suddenly asked, bringing Tohru back to focus.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. S-so, what was Kakeru talking about back then?" _Perfect change of subject, _Tohru thought thankfully. They came a long way to visit her, she wouldn't make them worry, but her mom…

"Oh Tohru! All I could say is those workers back at the hospital were a gazillion percent right!" Arisa said, smiling in a way Tohru had never seen before. But it wasn't only her smile, her whole face seemed to glow, there was a certain sparkle in her eyes. Tohru found herself smiling with joy for her friend. _Seeing Arisa like this_—_she must be very happy._

"Oh, what happened?!" Tohru asked eagerly, but Arisa was giggling too much to answer. And Giggles weren't really something Arisa did a lot, so _something _must have happened.

"It was love at first sight," Saki said to the excited Tohru.

"NO, it was nothing like…_that_!" Arisa immediately started, but then continued, "all I did was help the guy pick up some stuff after he clumsily fell and everything in his hands had scattered in all directions. So, I've just been _kind_—" Saki released a strained cough at this "—I am kind! Well, sometimes. I mean he just looked adorably messed up—kinda like you sometimes!" Arisa added, thinking it the best way to describe him.

"Eh?!" Tohru wasn't sure what she was suppose to think. …_messed up…? But again not everyday Arisa looks this…happy. _"So what happened after that?" Tohru asked, sincerely excited.

"He asked what I was doing here and I said I was visiting you and I told him my name, so he said that he lives here and that his name is Kureno. And then he looked at me for a while, and said," Arisa paused, closing her eyes and apparently getting lost in her own world, "_thank you."_

Tohru gazed at Arisa with awe. Saki was understanding of Tohru's surprise. After all, Arisa wasn't the type of girl that would act all dreamy when talking about a guy. Sure, she dated some guys, but all of her relationships with them ended—and started too—with her making the statement 'men are jerks' very clear.

"The Sohma men are really handsome," Tohru commented with a sigh. At this Arisa snapped out of her daydreaming and a huge smirk formed on her face.

"So, does this mean that you've fallen for someone…?" Arisa said teasingly, winking and hitting Tohru with her elbow, and showing all the other signs of teasing. Tohru's face immediately turned red as she shook her head violently.

"W-what are you talking about?! I don't—I mean I don't even really know them. I mean they're nice and all—

"But they're _strange," _Saki spared Tohru of her panic, and now the two girls turned and stared at Saki blankly.

"I trust you're electrical signal and all," Arisa began, "but no need to make Tohru nervous right now, okay? And besides isn't it good enough to know that they're super good-looking?!" Arisa said excitedly, now going back to her dreamland.

"She's definitely in love," Saki said wisely, "A normal Arisa would never say that."

Tohru silently agreed and chuckled. _It's good to see her this way._

After Arisa and Saki talked a little more about their jobs, and assured Tohru many times that her boss understands that she is in no condition to work at the restaurant right now, and that he'll be happy to have her back as soon as she gets better. Tohru sighed with relief at this, because she knew she had a lot debt to pay Hatori Sohma, someone who had no reason to be all that kind to her but still tries very hard to figure out what's wrong with her—something all doctors in town had given up on. The subject of Kureno was also brought up too many times in between their conversation, so the girls finally decided to call it a night and go to sleep. Tohru changed into her favorite pajamas—one that was brought by her friends along with some other clothes from her apartment—and went to bed. No one argued over who gets to sleep on the floor this time, because the bed fitted the three of them comfortably.

Tohru waited until she felt her friends were asleep, and was about to get up when a hand suddenly got hold of her making her start.

"Where are you going?" Arisa asked Tohru.

"Huh?" Tohru said, startled. Arisa and Saki were usually very fast to fall asleep. _I can't tell her I just wanted to get up and look around for my mother, _Tohru thought, itching her head nervously. "Umm… I thought you were asleep."

Arisa heaved a deep sigh, and then smiled, "well, I couldn't. Maybe Saki was right after all."

Tohru knew she had to lie down on the bed again. _Mom did this before, but she came back after that, _Tohru tried convincing herself resignedly, feeling that she was too tired to think any further.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arisa asked, placing her hands on Tohru's forehead, "I guess you're not fully recovered after all. Maybe we should call the doctor or something—

"No no, I'm fine! Dr. Hatori will give me the medicine in the morning anyway. If I just sleep, I'll be fine."

"Ah, you'll never change," Arisa commented with a sigh, and continued with a laugh, "you're boyfriend would be so lucky to have someone like you!"

"B-boyfriend?!" Tohru almost screamed, but then continued in a whisper sheepishly, fearing that she might've woken Saki up, but Saki reassured her with a long loud snort—she was definitely still deep asleep. "I don't know about these things Arisa."

"Oh, you'll just _know_ it! You'll just feel it, and then you'll know it. It's like the first snow of the winter, you'd feel a chill run through your whole body, but because you'd be to amazed by the beauty and charm of it, the cold wouldn't even cross your mind! You just wouldn't care… Does that even make sense?!" Arisa suddenly asked exasperatedly, and then mumbled more to herself, almost with sorrow, "what am I saying? God, I sound so corny."

Tohru couldn't help but laugh at her friend. _It is kinda weird hearing Arisa talk like that but it felt like a good thing, _Tohru pondered. _Maybe I too will feel the way she does, but now all I want is to live my life alongside my mother. She'll come back… _Tohru finally thought, her fatigue getting the best of her and making her fall asleep.

That night, Tohru had a weird dream. She dreamt of her father, something that rarely happened since she didn't remember that much about him. And in the dream, she wasn't there. It was as though she was watching the dream rather than living it. She watched as Katsuya walked coolly down an empty road, her mom clutching his arm with both of her hands. Her mother frowned at him indignantly—as though she didn't like the way he looked like he didn't care, and _somehow_ that made him broke into a fit of laughter. He stopped walking, and turned to face her. He smiled gently and shook his head helplessly before pulling her into a tight embrace. From Tohru's point of view, they looked like they were one being, inseparable.

Tohru didn't remember the dream when she woke up, but she knew for sure that she had to find her mom. She won't give up. All she needs to do is believe that her mom is with her, because she is. _I know she is. She's not gone, not yet…_


	11. Burned

**Disclaimer:** No, i don't own fruits basket. :(

* * *

**Cured**

**'It is part of the cure to wish to be cured'**

**Chapter 11: Burned**

It's been five years since she has been with Katsuya. Five years since she left her daughter struggling by herself. All alone. Sure, Tohru had her two friends, thankfully, who helped her get through her lost the best they can. But it was never going to be the same after Kyoko had passed on.

Kyoko and Tohru's relationship went beyond an ordinary mother-daughter relationship. They were friends. In a way, they supported each other.

The only reason Kyoko was able to keep alive after Katsuya had died was her little smiling girl. That smile of her daughter was worth it all, it gave her the courage to move on. It made her not only want to keep living for her, but also live as vivaciously as she could. And she did, until the accident.

Kyoko was then joined with her true love, where she could only hope that her daughter would find someone whose smile was worth living for. Just like she relied on Tohru to move on. She hoped Tohru too would find a person to rely on too.

She came back to find that her daughter has lived independently. Kyoko was proud of Tohru. She was strong in a way Kyoko couldn't be. But she wanted Tohru to have what she had with Katsuya, to live along side some one she loved, someone she could depend on every once in a while. She didn't want her daughter to walk down the streets late at night all by herself, like Kyoko had found her the first time. Unfortunately, this was far more complicated than Kyoko had imagined. If anything it seems that ever since Kyoko had come, things are getting worst rather than getting any better. Sure, Tohru wasn't alone anymore, but for how long?

Kyoko didn't know or completely understood this, but she knew for sure that she couldn't stay long. Her existence in this world was only restricted as it is. She can't even touch Tohru. Heck, when Arisa and Saki came last night, she couldn't do anything but observe. She was a ghost. She didn't belong here. She belonged with Katsuya.

Now, Kyoko sat back and watched Tohru surrounded by her friends and those Sohma kids, yet she still looked so detached. There was no doubt where Tohru's mind was at, and it was making her physically ill.

_What should I do Katsuya? You would've known! _Kyoko thought desperately. She looked down at Yuki and noticed the way he looked at Machi and how both of them would turned beet red after any sort of contact. She let out a deep sigh. _Thinking about Yuki for Tohru was pointless. Not only because of Machi's presence, but Tohru obviously has no feelings what so over for Yuki. If anything, she'd be the first to congratulate Yuki and Machi if they're relationship ever progressed. _

_The only way is to let Tohru find someone she's interested in herself…_

* * *

"Full house!" Arisa exclaimed triumphantly, when she revealed her cards.

Momiji had kept his promise and came the next morning to take them to the common room after Hatori gave Tohru her medicine. In their way, Tohru kept looking in all directions hopefully, only to look down disappointedly. At one time, she spotted Yuki, and invited him to come along. Yuki was hesitant at first, but finally agreed to come after he called Machi to come along too. Kisa and Hiro came to the room too, and now all of them sat around playing the card game Arisa had brought to 'entertain' Tohru, except for Kisa and Machi who just settled with watching.

"Oh, Arisa you're really good at this game!" Tohru applauded, while Yuki, Kisa, Momiji all nodded in agreement, even though poker mostly relied on one's luck, rather than their skills. Machi, who was sitting behind Yuki remained with a blank expression on her face just like the one Saki wore. And Hiro, who just joined the game when Kisa had insisted to stay and hang out with Tohru, continued exhaling uninterestedly.

"But you're good too Tohru," Kisa assured Tohru earnestly, noticing that Tohru seemed a little disappointed. She stood behind Tohru and pointed to her cards, "look, you have a lot of cards with pictures on them, and they're all the same color!"

"I don't think you're suppose to say that out loud," Momiji said, laughing, and everyone laughed together, except for one person who frowned even more, if that was possible.

"I'm sensing jealousy vibes," Saki whispered to the frowning Hiro next to her.

"W-what the hell are you saying?!"

"Hey kid," Arisa began—

"I'M NOT A KID!!" Hiro immediately snapped.

"Riiiiight. well, you should take whatever Saki says seriously. She can sense electrical waves, you know?" Arisa said teasingly.

"Indeed…" Saki closed her eyes, and nodded thoughtfully.

"That's…uh, interesting," Yuki commented nicely but rather unsurely.

"There's still Saki's turn left," Momiji said, when Arisa had begun to take all the candy that was in the pot. Yes, they were using Momiji's candy as the _ante_ (what a card player puts into the gambling pot before cards are dealt).

"Yes, that's true," She flipped her cards, to reveal a ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace, all of the same suit. She leant forward to collect the candies.

"A royal flush?! How come you didn't say anything before?!" Arisa said, impressed, while Saki just gave back a smirk that was somewhat…dark.

"She cheated!" Hiro pointed an accusing finger at Saki, "how do we know that she didn't use her _electrical signals _or something or whatever the hell it is?!"

Saki turned around to face Hiro with that same dark smirk on her face. Tohru thought that she never saw Hiro looking more uneasy than he did now.

"I only sense what's already known," she said calmly. Now, the whole atmosphere felt eerie, and nobody said a word. Tohru knew now would be a good time to go check on the food in the kitchen.

"Umm… excuse me, I'll be going to the kitchen," Tohru stood up, and headed to the kitchen. When she stood up she could almost feel that the floor under her was slanting rather than straight, because it took all the strength she had to keep straight, and not fall to the side.

_This feeling must be dizziness, _She thought, holding on to the kitchen stool. _I hope nobody noticed from the way I walked. _She found a glass, and poured herself some cold water. _She can't be gone_—_she just couldn't, _Tohru thought, drinking some more water. Even though she was rapped up in thoughts about her mother, she still managed to flavor a fish, put it into an over, and start preparing the salad. Cooking after all was like second nature to her, and she didn't need to concentrate at it. Even if she wanted to now, she wouldn't be able to. _I didn't say goodbye to her the last time she left me, and now…now…NO! _Tohru couldn't let herself think that. She bit her lip, and fought with all the force she can muster to hold the tears back in her eye.

Even though she knew that Kyoko's comeback was like a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Not now.

When all she had to do was wait for the food to get cooked, Tohru decided to sneak out and look around out side. She wouldn't get too far, just in front of the entrance. As she was walking to the door, she looked to her side and saw Arisa laughing quite…audibly at Hiro, and everyone else was looked like they were enjoying themselves. She felt a sense of detachment as she looked at them, even though she was just there laughing with them, and she was sure if she went now, they'd be more than happy to welcome her.

_I need to find my mom, _Tohru thought decidedly. As she stepped outside, she saw that there was nothing but the enormous trees in front of her, and the small trail cracking in between. She let out a sigh, and was about to enter back inside, before she heard a certain noise. _It's not coming from inside, _Tohru tilted her head upwards, _it's coming from above, but there is no second floor. _Just as she realized that it was coming from the roof, she remembered seeing a ladder right beside the door. _Maybe it's… _Before she even continued her thought, she ran towards the ladder, and started climbing eagerly. Just before she reached the roof, she saw a hint of orange hair, and before she knew it, she was calling out excitedly,

"Mom! Mo…."

_Oops._

Tohru felt that she walked on a forbidden area—that she had just broken some sort of eminent federal law. She wanted to go back down as fast as she could, but she was frozen at her spot at the top of the ladder. Her gaze was locked with the stare of fiery red eyes, that definitely didn't belong to her mother.

Kyo, who was sitting on the roof deep in thought just seconds ago, was staring with horror at the girl that just startled him. He was staring at her with horror for more than one reason.

First, he wasn't expecting anyone to show up at the roof—it was _his _spot. His alone, where Kagura couldn't find him.

Second, if a person showed up, he didn't want it to be this girl. This girl who he yelled at her and treated her like crap, and didn't even apologize to. He wasn't sure he could face her after what he did.

Third—which he still wasn't sure had heard right—she call him _'mom'_.

"I-I thought…" Tohru started, panicked. She couldn't tell him she thought he was her _mom! _He'd definitely get mad. "I thought you were…someone else."

"WHAT THE—WHO—" Kyo stopped himself from yelling any further, because as he looked at her troubled expression, he was flooded with immense guilt. He added curtly with a barely audible voice, "never mind. You think whatever you wanna think. If you wanna go on the roof, you can too."

Tohru was still panicked. Part because she was still embarrassed that she called him 'mom', and part because she was surprised at his sudden transformation. She also felt a surge of disappointment somewhere deep in her, but she watched, distracted, the conflict of expressions on Kyo's face, and she was…curious.

Besides, she was starting to feel imbalanced standing in that position on the ladder, and so she crawled on the roof carefully, and sat down, making sure there was a reasonable distance between her and Kyo. Before she knew it, she sunk back in her thoughts about where Kyoko might be.

_Now why the hell did I ask her to stay?! Well, technically I didn't do that, _he reasoned with himself. _But she is here anyway! Why don't I just say it and get it over with?_

Kyo peeked at Tohru, and saw that she was staring way off at the trees. She looked frail, and lifeless. It didn't feel right.

"Hey, ABOUT…" Kyo began rather forcefully, making Tohru jolt out of her idleness, and look at him confusedly. _Why is this so hard? _Kyo gulped, and then continued more gently, "…I mean about the other day…" he trailed off, losing his words as she blinked once more in confusion.

"Huh…?" she said slowly, tilting her head to one side, the summer breeze flittering her long brown hair.

"That day…" he mumbled.

She continued to stare at him innocently.

_Damn, why does she has to look so cute! _As soon as he thought of this he felt the blood rush to his face, and he turned hurriedly to look down, ruffling his hair so his bangs would cover at least part of his blushing face.

"Sorry," he stuttered out, still looking down, "I'm sorry I pushed you, and yelled at you."

There was a moment of silence, in which he kept looking down. He slowly turned to face her, and saw that she was smiling—a smile far from being called lifeless. Kyo felt himself blushing even more, looking at that smile. He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say.

Tohru watched as Kyo's eyes wandered in different directions uneasily, and couldn't help but smile. Perhaps, it was her first real smile that day. _It was just so…surprising! _She could hardly believe it was that same guy that kept yelling at her just the day before. Behind that angry face, there turned out to be an awkward, possibly a very nice guy too. She watched him look at her suspiciously, and she chuckled helplessly.

"What?!" Kyo shouted, suddenly self-conscious. "What the hell are you laughing about?!"

"It's nothing," she said, still smiling slightly.

"Laughing with no reason. Are you stupid?" Kyo asked intending to be teasing, but apparently his words didn't come across as he had meant.

_She had made him upset again, _Tohru thought nervously. "I-I'm sor—"

For some unknown reason, Tohru suddenly just stopped. Something inside her just flicked, and she frowned at Kyo—well, the closest thing to a frown. She pulled on a straight face, clenched her fists, and stared directly at a confused looking Kyo. She just felt a sudden urge to prove that she can be tough, and not apologize for once. Maybe it was remembering how much she had apologized to him the last time. All she knew was that he should see that she can be 'tough'.

"I'm not stupid!" She announced with all the _toughness_ she could muster, and was surprised too see the look of astonishment on Kyo's face lasting so long.

He just stared at her feeble attempt to fight back, astonished. _She just can't. She's incapable of being that way… _He thought amusingly, shaking his head.

"I'm…not," she murmured, already feeling weaker, but pouted once she saw his lips curl to one side into an amused smirk. Even though she felt a bit indignant, she couldn't help but notice that he looked very attractive with that smile. _Not that he didn't look attractive before…_

_What?! What am I thinking?! _Tohru immediately looked down, feeling herself blush.

As Kyo witness her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink, he felt the heat rising to his own cheeks, and was very thankful that she wasn't looking at him now.

For what seemed like hours, but were actually only a few moments, they sat tensely at their spots, not uttering a word to each other. Well, that was until a sudden strong smell of something being burned filled the air. They both faced each other apprehensively.

"Do you…" Kyo hesitated.

"I don't know—OH!"

Kyo watched in surprise, as Tohru's expression transformed from a puzzled one into a frantic one in a matter of seconds. Tohru started repeating words that were completely incomprehensible to Kyo. Some of he wasn't exactly sure of but sounded a lot like 'fish'. She got up hastily, and walked to the ladder almost tripping a couple of times. Kyo out of concern automatically followed. And sure enough, when Tohru had reached the ladder and turned around to start stepping down, one of her feet slipped, and she was about to fall, when Kyo got hold of both of her arms.

"Aah! I'm sorry…" Tohru mumbled, staring at Kyo with frantic eyes, and regaining her balance back slowly.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, gripping her arms even more than before.

Tohru wanted to speak, but she couldn't. His grasp was so strong, and for some reason she could somehow feel it through every inch of her body. Just thinking about it made her whole face turn a dark shade of red. She nodded in answer to his question. He loosened his grip, but his eyes remained just as demanding.

"B-but the f-fish…"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, and wanted to have a clue what on earth the girl was talking about!

"It's burned."

* * *

**A/N:** First, I wanna say sorry for the chapters' length inconstancy :S, and hope this is not too long. Not really sure what people prefer... And I wanna thank everyone who reviewed for previous chapters again!

I wanted to give an insight into Kyoko's mind at the beginning, so people who found her being a lil...annoying could maybe understand her more, i hope it helped. And as always I'd be more than happy to know what you thought about this chapter! So, please don't forget to submit a review after reading. Thank you.


End file.
